Through the Wormhole
by We write stuff
Summary: Levi, an astronaut and explorer, is sent to gather information on a planet similar to earth, which has long since exhausted it's resources. When something goes horribly wrong, he is found by two aliens, one having very exceptional eyes. Ereri. One sided Eruri. AU. OOC in the first two chapters. Rated M for future chapters. This is our first fanfic, so feedback is appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Space. The final frontier. At least that's what it's supposed to fucking be. So where the hell was he? Levi stirred, his eyes fluttering open, and he sat up. The last thing he remembered was getting sucked into a black hole with his crew: Petra, Eld, Guther, and Oluo. He looked around for them, taking in his surroundings while doing so.

It was a jungle-like landscape, with tall trees of impossible colors. The grass on the ground was soft, almost like fur. He groaned in frustration realizing it would take forever to find his ship and crew. Just then, he heard a rustling from the foliage. Levi whipped his head around, and out from the jungle-like surroundings emerged a young looking male and a female of seemingly the same age.

They were long and tall. They appeared to be muscular too. They had olive skin and ears that appeared webbed, like fins. The two also had tails. The boy had messy, longish hair that was chestnut, and extraordinary eyes that were a color that Levi could not describe. The girl had shoulder-length, black hair and less exceptional eyes, but she was still quite beautiful. They began to approach him, and Levi stiffened.

The two figures slowly walked to him. Levi was frozen still as the younger male touched him. His fingers felt slipperey and wet as they ran along levi's face. Although these seemed to be actions of an inferior race, Levi could tell that they were intelligent, and thier clothing provided evidence of civilization. The male then took his hand away from Levi, and spoke to the female in an alien language. They then attempted to speak to Levi using odd clicks and mumbles.

Levi tried to understand what they were saying the best he could, but to no avail.

"I. Am. Called. Levi," He spoke slowly, making gestures to help to communicate. "My. Ship. Crashed. Here."

He heard the boy snicker, and then begin to laugh.

"We're not stupid. We can understand and speak something as simple as English," The boy said, though he had somewhat of an accent that Levi could not place nor describe.

"Then, I apologize. I just assumed things too quickly. What's your name?"

The boy raised his fist to his heart, in some sort of salute. He then spoke in the same clicks abd mumbles as before, before saying "Or, translated to English, Eren Yeager." Eren took his fist away from his heart and made a gesture towards the female.

"And this is my sister, what would that be in English..." he paused for a moment, "Ah yes, Mikasa. Say hello, Mikasa. "

The female looked at the ground, blushed slightly, and subtlety waved her hand at Levi. Eren then spoke up, "How did you get here? A journey with modern human equipment would normally take 210 years."

Levi looked at the ground.

"My crew and I, we were sent to explore a newly discovered planet. It was supposedly deemed habitable for human life. On our way there, we managed to get sucked into a black hole. I can't remember anything after that until I woke up here."

Levi paused for a second before continuing.

"Speaking of which, what is this place? I can tell by your knowledge and clothing that you must have some type of civilization here."

"Yes, we have a city quite close. My sister and I saw a large explosion just a bit beyond here, and decided to investigate. However, you seem beat up. We should get you indoors, and treat those wounds," Eren started walking out of the forest, motioning for Levi and Mikasa to follow. "Our city's name is Khabadanzar. It is one of the smaller cities."

They walked out of the brush, and presented before them was one of the most enourmous, and most advanced cities Levi had ever seen. Levi gaped at the city presented before him. This was small to them? What the hell would large look like, then? The city was also extremely beautiful, not unlike the people that inhabited it. He followed Eren and Mikasa into what he believed to be their house. It was large and spacious. Many small creatures of the planet scurried around the floor and walls, which seemed to be normal in this place.

"I'm going to go get some supplies to treat your wounds. I'll be back shortly," Eren said and walked down one of the hallways. Mikasa led him to a wooden bench with a futon on it, telling him to lie down. He did so, and found the set up to be surprisingly comfortable. Levi turned towards the girl.

"Nice place you got here. You're siblings? You look nothing alike. I'd guess he was your boyfriend considering you two live together."

Mikasa blushed even further. "Hes no- I mean, its... complicated."

She turned to the wall, her hair swooshing around as she did so. She felt odd around Levi. She wasnt quite sure why, but she did. It made her uneasy. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Eren returned with what was supposed to be first aid.

He had a syringe filled with a green liquid instead of bandages and disinfectants. He walked over to Levi, and asked him to roll up his sleeve. He did as instructed, and then Eren injected the syringe into Levi. Almost instantaneously, Levi's wounds began to heal themselves. He felt amazing. He felt healthy. He felt empowered. He enjoyed this feeling that the syringe gave him.

"Don't think about taking another one," Eren said, seemingly reading Levi's mind. "They make you feel amazing, I know, but more than one dosage a day could be fatal."

Levi's eyes widened slightly at this statement.

"I was going to say that it would be amazing if we had that shit on earth, but after you said that, I'm realizing that we have too many stupid people."

He sat up on the bench. "Well, I must thank you for taking care of me, but I really need to get going. I have to search for my crew-"

Levi was cut off by a beeping from his communicator. He opened it up and stared at the message inside:

_**Petra Ral**_

_**Status: Deceased**_

Another beep came. And another. And another. Four beeps total. Four people were in his crew. Levi didn't need to read the others to know what they said. He was the only survivor. His expression was frozen, and he didn't notice as tears began streaming down his face.

Eren grabbed Levi's shoulders. "Are you okay?" Levi had no response. He was frozen solid.

"Mikasa, he doesn't look so good. He seems to be in some state of shock." Mikasa got up from the fouton and looked at levi.

"He's crying," She said, quietly. Eren looked at the front of his face. Tears were slowly working thier way down his face. He shook Levi.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed.

Levi spoke, his lips barely moving. "...dead. THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD, GODDAMMIT."

The tears rushed faster and Levi didn't even try to hold them in. He hadn't cried in years. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his hands, shaking. He felt Eren's arms wrap around him and he heard Mikasa's concerned voice in the background. Eren made a series of clicks and mumbles to the girl, and she got up from her seat and walked out of the room. Eren told her to go, that Levi needed some space. She could understand that. She'd been upset like this too, after her parents died. Eren turned back to Levi, stroking his hair in a comforting manner.

"I know that this is very hard for you. My sister went through the same experience, losing loved ones. It did quite a number on her. But she powered through it. She got over it all. After a while, she learned to let go. This is rough for you, I know, but everything will end up fine," He continued stroking Levi's hair, hoping that this would calm him down.

Levi hugged Eren back and mumbled a thank you. Eren smiled.

"So how does dinner sound? Mikasa is an excellent cook." The question was rhetorical, or course. Levi knew they were going to make him eat and rebuild his strength. He nodded in response to Eren's question.

"...that sounds pretty nice right now."

Shortly after, Mikasa returned to the room to begin dinner, and levi and Eren helped out wherever they could. Eren told Levi stories and and facts about Kahbadanzar, and Mikasa retold ancient legends of the planet. Levi had to admit that this did raise his spirits slightly. They ate and continued their conversations for hours after. Levi told him about his home, his family, and his friends and crew. Though it did cause him sadness to think about them, he enjoyed remembering the time they spent together. As it got later into what was considered night here, Eren stood up.

"Okay. Levi can share my room tonight. He can use the bed, or I'll set up a futon for him. Whichever he prefers." The boy smiled gently at Levi.

"...I'll share the bed if that's alright. I just kind of want to be near someone alive tonight."

There was a sad tone in Levi's voice as he spoke.

Eren smiled. "I completley understand. It is no problem."

Levi's expression lightened up a bit after being reassured by Eren. However, he did not understand why they were being so kind to him. They found him in a jungle. They took him home. They fixed him up. And now, on the first night of his stay, he was permitted to sleep in the same bed as another person whom he had only met a few hours ago.

Eren and Levi wished Mikasa goodnight, and Eren led him to their room. The bed was rather large and covered in exotic looking blankets and pillows. Eren went into a drawer and pulled out a silky robe and a pill tablet.

"Go get washed up and you can change into that. It should be much more comfortable than your current outfit. That tablet is our equivalent to your 'tooth brush,' but this works much better," Eren explained.

Levi thanked Eren, and went to go wash up. Even the bathroom was luxurious. He ate the tablet Eren gave him. It tasted like mint. Levi returned to find Eren laying on the bed reading something on a hologram. Levi crawled in next to the young man and curled into the covers.

Levi felt the soothing warmth radiating off of Eren, and to this, he quickly fell asleep. He was exhausted from all of the day's events. From losing all of his friends to gaining new ones, and being sucked into the infinite singularity of a black hole, he was emotionally and phisically drained. Eren wrapped his arm around Levi, offering him even more warmth than already provided. Levi began to snore, and with this, Eren put his holo-pad down and snuggled up to Levi. Within ten minutes, they were both out of it, and snoring in each other's arms.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And so we present... The second chapter! We really hope you enjoyed the first as well :3 We have a lot of fun writing this, so if you have any comments or reviews, please let us know! Thank you and enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own SnK. It belongs to the amazing Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Morning After**

Levi's eyes fluttered open softly. He felt like he was on a cloud. These sheets must have been made from the purest silks ever made. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of... some odd meat. He didnt know what it was, but he loved it. He felt around for Eren, but he was not there. He must be helping Mikasa cook. He slowly got up, and sat on the edge of the bed for a while, attempting to gain full consciousness. After a few minutes, he walked into the kitchen, to be greeted by Mikasa frying up breakfast, and Eren on his holo pad, typing something up. Eren looked up to him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. How did you sleep last night?"

Levi rubbed his eyes and stretched, not acknowledging the nickname Eren had just given him. "I slept really well actually. The best I've slept in years."

This was true. He was practically an insomniac, which was honestly not a good thing when you're flying around space all time. His body clock is even more fucked up when he returns than it was before. Mikasa gave Levi a small smile.

"...that's good to hear," she said shyly. Eren turned to his so-called sister.

"Mikasa, are you busy today? I was thinking we could show Levi around Kahbadanzar," the boy suggested.

Mikasa continued staring at the food. "Nothing at all," she responded quietley. "I'm free"

She then turned off the burners. Or whatever they were. She placed the meats and greens onto three plates, and seasoned them. She placed the plates at the table at which Eren was sitting, and sat down. Eren motioned for Levi to sit next to Mikasa. Levi walked over and took his seat. Though the chairs were small, they were oddly comfortable, much like all of the other furniture here. Levi inhaled the scent if the meat and faced Mikasa.

"Thanks, Mikasa. It looks delicious."

The girl blushed slightly, but Levi didn't notice, as he was too focused on his food. He took a bite and his eyes widened at the sheer deliciousness if the meal. The meat was juicy and tender, and it tasted unlike anything Levi had ever eaten. The greens were sweet and crisp, a nice contrast to the bold and heavy flavors of the rest of the dish.

"Your cooking is amazing, Mikasa. Sincerely," Levi said enthusiastically, stuffing his face like a pig.

Eren stared at Levi with wonder as he fit a disgusing amount of food in his mouth at once. Mikasa blushed, and looked away. However this time Levi noticed, and smiled. He swallowed with an audible gulp. Eren laughed and shook his head as he returned his attention to his own plate. He ate at a slow, mature pace, unlike Levi, who was now full and bloated. He was leaning back in his chair, letting his meal digest.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, Mikasa," he said with his eyes closed.

"Ditto," Eren replied. He then got up, and headed to his room. "I have a set of clothes for you in my room, Levi. You might want to put a shirt on," Eren laughed.

Slightly confused at first, Levi looked down at his chest. The robe Eren had given him was open above the waste, and indeed, his chest was bare. He stood up from his chair and put on his usual façade.

"I apologize for eating in such a disgusting manner, but I haven't eaten any real food in a while. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change," Levi walked to the room he and Eren shared and closed the door.

On the bed was a neatly stacked pile of clothes and another tablet. He ate it, and changed into the tunic top and pants. Eren also put out a pair of sandals for him. Every piece of the clothing was soft and comfortable, not unlike everything else. He started to walk back down the hallway, when he crashed straight into Eren, causing the taller of the two to fall back, and for Levi to land on top of him.

Eren laughed. "Still gaining our senses, are we? You humans are quite clumsy, I must say."

Eren picked up Levi, and set him aside with incredible ease. Levi was speechless at the strength of the alien. Eren began to fix Levi's hair, and all the while the man was staring deep into Eren's gorgeous eyes. They were a display of unparalleled beauty. Perfection at its finest. It seemed Eren was fixing Levi's hair for all of eternity. Suddenly, his focus was drawn away from Eren and back to real life.

"There we are. You are much more presentable now. Why don't you help Mikasa clean up breakfast while I plan out today's tour? She would greatly appriciate your help," Eren said.

Upon realizing what he was just doing, a faint blush spread across Levi's face. "I'll go do just that," he said before sprinting away to help Mikasa. Eren smiled in Levi's direction before turning around and continuing to his destination.

Levi entered the kitchen and picked up the plates from the table and began to wash them in what appeared to be some type of sink.

"It's fine, you really don't have to. I can do it on my own," Mikasa said upon noticing this.

Levi stared down at the plate, not meeting her gaze. "I'm okay with it. I love cleaning. It's one of the few things I really enjoy."

Mikasa smiled gently and mumbled a "thank you" just before Eren returned, map and list in hand. Eren sat down once again, staring intently at the map. As levi finished washing the dishes, he grabbed a towel and wet it, then continued to wipe the counter tops and table, careful not to wet the map. He then put away the towel, and looked around the kitchen. Spotless.

He looked back at Mikasa, who was now tending to the tiny creatures that dwelled in the house. He walked up next to the girl.

"Do you like animals?" He asked. Mikasa jumped at his voice, not noticing him walk up behind her. She slowly caught her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Levi said hurriedly.

"Its fine," Mikasa replied. "But yes, I love animals." She smiled, a tiny bit larger than usual. She handled the animals with great care. It was almost as if she could speak to them. They scurried along to their own miniature food bowls, each marked with an indivdual character, which Levi could not understand, and its own leafy food.

Though Levi was never one for small creatures, usually of the rodent type, he was very fond of these ones. He enjoyed the sound of their scurrying and seeing them run and climb. He looked over at Eren, who was still engrossed in the map. Levi leaned over the young alien's shoulder to study the map, and try to decipher it. He soon gave up after his head hurt from attempting to comprehend the small characters. The map itself was beautiful though, full of detailed designs and images. Levi pointed to an area on the map that appeared to be a large dome.

"What is this place? It's in the center of everything, so it must be important," Levi said.

"That's town hall. Its the largest building in our town, and holds many things, such as offices, stores, resturants, and spacecrafts. The dome is retractable, so the crafts can exit and enter. It is where our trading and town meetings and such take place. We should visit there. It is quite beautiful. We should also visit here," Eren pointed to a location on the map. "It's a large mall. We could get you some more clothing." Mikasa joined them at the table.

"Those clothes are rather tight. You can make out your abs and such through it," Eren pointed out.

Levi looked down at his shirt. "Hmmph. So you can," he said non-chalantly. Mikasa glanced at Levi's chest and then quickly looked away, blushing.

"I feel bad for making you pay for me, though, and I doubt Kahbadanzar accepts Earth currency-"

Mikasa cut Levi off. "Here, necessities are free: medical care, clothes, food, and certain houses. From government retailers anyway. In a restaurant or privately owned store, you have to pay."

Levi stared in awe at the girl. Their civilization was advanced enough that they could do things like this. Eren placed his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"We should do that first. You should get something more comfortable."

Levi and Mikasa nodded, and the siblings led Levi out of the house.

"It's a short walk, and it will be nice for you to see more if the city," Eren added, and thus, they began their journey.

Levi found all of his surroundings amazing. The buildings were not too tall, and each one was extravagant in their own way. Rivers ran alongside the walkways, and there were even various types of hover and flying transportation.

Levi loved the nature mixed with the technology. It looked and sounded beautiful. Birds were chirping, leaves were rustling and water was flowing. It was gorgeous. Much better than the dry, dusty, cyberpunk earth. You couldn't see ten feet in front of you because of the thick smog and constant sandstorms. He loved not having to wear a rag around his mouth. He inhaled deeply, taking in the moist air. Moist but not humid. How was this possible? Levi did not know, but frankly did not care. It was too amazing for him to care about anything at the moment. Then they arrived at the mall. It was three stories high and expansive. There were balconies, artificial waterfalls, and shrubbery and other plants everywhere. It was breathtaking.

The trio entered, and immediately Levi noticed that the mall had no ceiling. Natural light and air filled the area and vines coated some of the stores. It was undeniably beautiful. He heard a series of clicks seemingly directed at them and saw a group of people waving at them. Mikasa waved back and responded before turning back to Eren and levi.

"Christa, Ymir, and Sasha are asking me to tag along with them," she translated to Levi before glancing up at Eren for approval. Eren shrugged.

"Go ahead. You don't hang out with friends enough."

She gave a smile of thanks and went off in the direction of the three girls. Eren turned to Levi.

"Well it appears I'll be taking you shopping now. Come on, this way," Eren laughed and grabbed Levi's hand, somewhat running towards the stairs. They ran up to the third floor and wandered around until Eren found the store he was looking for. Levi thought it seemed similar to most earth stores, but more organic, which he liked.

As it was in Eren and Mikasa's house, many creatures were scurrying along the floors. He looked around the shop. The clothing inside was made up of tunics and loose-fitting pants, unlike Earth, which had mostly denim and rag like clothing. There was also a wide variety of earth-tone colors, unlike the tan and grey clothing that was normal on Earth. He searched around for a while, and saw a color he liked. It was a orangey-red color, and the material felt amazing, as things normally did here. He tried it on, and liked it. Eren liked the colors as well. He found a pair of pants in a light gray, which were also very nice. They continued shopping for quite a while after that, picking out clothes and other things for Levi.

After Levi felt he had a sufficient amount of clothing, he asked, "Where do we check out?"

"Check out? What do you mean?" Eren replied with a tilted head, obviously confused.

"I mean, where do we pay- oh! I forgot," Levi laughed. "We dont have to pay. What a luxury. On another note, I'm a bit hungry. Is there anything to eat here?"

Eren smiled and nodded. "There's a great place to eat just around the corner. Follow me," Eren held his hand out to Levi, which he took, though hesitantly.

They walked into and area with seating and holographic menus. Eren picked out a table in the corner near a huge window. It was a great way to observe everything, Levi noted. He glanced at his menu, which, thankfully had pictures of everything. He picked out something that resembled a crepe of sorts and Eren got a bowl of... Something. The food arrived fairly quickly, and they ate, engaging in occasional small talk. It was very tasty, but not quite Mikasa level. When they finished, they said thank you to the server and walked out, once again holding hands. Levi looked up at the tall alien.

"Thank you Eren. For everything. You've done so much already. I'll repay you-" Levi was cut off my Eren's finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I already said it was no trouble, Levi. I wanted to do this for you," Eren replied, smiling softly. Slightly blushing, Levi continued.

"I know, but-" he was cut off once again, not by Eren's finger, but now by his lips. Levi's eyes widened at the alien's bold actions. Eren noticed Levi's shock and pulled away.

"I forgot that kisses mean something else on earth. Here, it can be a way of expressing gratitude," Eren explained to Levi, hoping that the raven-haired man would not get mad at him. Levi closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Well, if that's the case..." Levi stood on his toes, reaching up to Eren, and pulled him into another kiss. Levi tried to reassure himself, telling himself that there was nothing else behind the kiss but thanks towards how Eren had taken him in and cared for him. His body, however, knew better. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding as he kissed Eren, and he truly hoped he wouldn't notice.

The kiss lasted for quite sometime, but there was no passion in it. It was a series of gentle pecks, and Levi cherished it.

"Eren?"

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

dun dun dun cliff hanger :3 it's probably obvious who called Eren's name but meh. Please review and let us know if there are any problems. We'll update as soon as possible :D

-Jek and Iz


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all, we want to give a HUGE thank you to those that have reviewed, favorited, and decided to follow this series. It makes us extremely happy to know that people are enjoying and reading this series ::33 Also, we're trying to get everyone more into character (as you will be able to tell as you are reading this chapter) so hopefully it will be a bit more like the characters you all know and love :D Enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: SnK and characters belong to Hajime Isayama. This bizarre fanfiction plot belongs to us, though.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Changes**

"Eren?"

A soft voice came from behind the two as their lips parted. Levi turned around, blushing. Mikasa was behind them, no longer with her friends. She had a shocked, yet saddened look on her face.

"Mikasa! Its good to see you. Where have your friends gone?" Eren said, not sensing anything wrong. But Levi did. He saw this look before. He saw it in Petra's eyes when he kissed Erwin for the first time. It was a feeling he himself had also come across. Betrayal mixed with a hint of jealously, and sadness. Good lord the sadness. It took him months to get over him... but he needed to focus on Mikasa. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mikasa, are you ok? You're very shook up," Levi said, not noticing the true reason she was starting to tear. "Did something happen with your friends?"

Mikasa did not meet Levi's concerned eyes.

"I came to find you," she said quietly. "They wanted to be introduced to Levi, but I can see that you two are preoccupied at the moment."

Levi was slightly confused as to why the girl was so upset. "Eren told me that on Kahbadanzar, kissing is a way of expressing gratitude. I had no other way to thank him for what you two have done for me."

Mikasa's eyes widened and she shot Eren a cold glare. Levi glanced up at him and noticed he looked nervous... Guilty even. Mikasa gave an annoyed sigh.

"Let's head back home. I'll introduce you to my friends some other time. They'll understand."

With that, Mikasa turned around and stalked off towards the exit of the mall. Levi was suprised at Mikasa's behavior. He usually seemed extremley introverted. Now, she seemed annoyed and stern. Jealous almost. But why? Had she taken a liking to him? Levi didn't know. He never understood women, much less alien women.

Eren gave Levi a slight tug on his arm, and they began walking towards the exit of the mall. He was still astonished with the breathtaking beauty of this planet, and the ability to not wear a rag when outside. It felt amazing. Soon, the two arrived at the house. Mikasa was already sitting on the couch, and was reading what seemed to be a book. Instead of the normal leather covers Levi was accustomed to, the cover was leafy and covered with tiny vines. Mikasa's face was buried in the book, and she appeared to have returned to her normal introverted state.

Eren walked over to his sister on the couch and he began to speak to her in their native tongue. Levi occupied himself with sorting through his new items, as well as his old ones. The state of his equipment was beyond repair, and his communicator was completely dead. He couldn't bear to throw it away though. It reminded him of how it was before, and he didn't want to forget. Soon, an agitated yell from Mikasa broke his concentration. Now, she and Eren were in a full-fledged argument.

Levi was genuinely worried at this point. Mikasa's emotions were running wild. Amidst her yelling, she also seemed to be crying slightly. As utopian as this societey felt, family problems still seemed to exist as they did on earth. Mikasa yelled once more, and then stormed out of the room, on the verge of sobbing. She seemed devastated. Levi wanted to follow her and try to cheer her up, but he didn't want to upset her furthermore. Levi sat down next to Eren

"Whats wrong with her? She seems very out of character," he said.

Eren draped his arms along the back of the couch and sighed.

"It's nothing Levi. Don't worry about it," Eren stood up and walked over to the kitchen area. "I'm going to start dinner. You can help if you want."

"Oh, uh, sure," Levi said and walked over to the taller male. Dinner was done soon enough. Mikasa only returned to them when it was ready. They ate in a heavy, awkward silence. When she finished, Mikasa cleaned her plate and and excused herself. Levi and Eren cleaned the remaining dishes. With the heavy silence still in the air, they got ready for bed and fell into a still, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Levi had been on Kahbadanzar for at least three weeks now. Mikasa had, for the most part, returned to her normal state, though she seemed more annoyed than usual. Levi also learned some things about Eren. For one thing, the boy was not as mature as he originally let on. He acted like any teenager back on earth, and was very relaxed. He also discovered Eren's tendency to get into fights when he came home one day with a black eye. Sometimes, he couldn't help but find this side of Eren adorable. Levi himself began to return to his normal attitude: cold and sarcastic, though Eren didn't seem to mind this change in Levi.

Eren had also been more outward towards Levi; dressing more casually around him, and even kissing him quite a few times over the passage of the three weeks. Levi was very used to the city now, and even went out unsupervised many times, mostly for food, or just to get away from the drama between Mikasa and Eren. But the drama had mostly stopped by now, and Mikasa was interacting with Levi quite a bit more. They cleaned together everyday, usually making small talk and such as they did so. Levi was now in a comfortable living situation there, most nights sleeping with Eren, only to use the futon when he wanted to have some space.

One of these nights, Eren turned to Levi, who was absorbed in some type of strategy game on Eren's holo-pad.

"Levi?" Eren asked, breaking Levi's concentration and causing him to lose the game.

"Tch. Dammit," Levi said under his breath and placed the device down. "What is it, brat?" This was the nickname he had developed for Eren during his stay, and Eren didn't mind it, so it stuck.

"I was thinking I should teach you Kahv," Eren responded. Kahv was the native language of Kahbadanzar.

Levi raised an eyebrow, his expression remaining the same.

"And why now, exactly, have you decided to teach me? You could have done it earlier," Levi scoffed.

Eren kept his calm composure, completley fine with Levi's cold nature. "I wanted to let you get used to your surroundings. Make sure you wanted to stay. If you decided to leave, what would be the point of teaching you Kahv?"

Levi stared at Eren for a second before responding. " I can understand this. So, how complicated is Kahv? Is it simple? Hard? Complex? What?"

"The language itself is rather simple, however we have many different words for words that are not quite descriptive enough in english, for example, we have 32 different words for love," Eren stated. Levi raised an eyebrow at this.

"I must admit that sounds interesting. Thanks for your offer," Levi smirked. "We'll start tomorrow. Right now, I'm too fucking tired to learn anything."

Eren rolled his eyes at how Levi spoke.

"Then at least let me teach you one thing before you sleep," Eren reasoned. Levi rolled over to face Eren.

"Fine," he said. "Just one thing."

Levi's eyes focused on him, causing Eren's face to flush, and he hoped Levi would not notice it in the darkness of the room.

"The word is Sina," Eren said. "This is the strongest form of love in our language."

Levi still stared at Eren before speaking up.

"Sina is also the name of a district on earth. It's one of the three main ones. The other two are Maria and Rose," Levi replied monotonously.

Eren noticed Levi's monotone. "Do you... do you have troubling memories from the district?" He asked, knowing something about his voice was off.

"Yes," He replied. "That is where I lived on earth."

Eren raised an eyebrow at Levi's statment. "Was your time there unsatisfactory?"

Levi didn't want to talk about this. Not now. However, it seemed inevitable.

"Earth is at war," Levi stated in his usual cold manner. "The resource war, we call it. Earth is basically a shithole right now. You can't go outside without covering your face because of all of the dust and sand. Half of my friends died from radiation poisoning by the time I joined the space exploration crew," Levi was staring into space now, focusing on nothing but his memories.

"Sina was originally an area of wealth. But now, it's the worst possible place to be. I watched my entire family get murdered over something as simple as oil. I managed to escape to a better area, but it was practically the same. I wanted to get out of that hellhole, so I joined the space exploration crew. We were tasked with finding a planet that was capable of sustaining human life. You see, Earth has been sucked dry of resources, which is why this fucking war began in the first place," Levi stated, his eyes still focused on a point on the wall. "It's idiotic isn't it? We took these resources for granted and didn't plan for something like this. Now look where that got us."

Eren sighed at the stupidity of the human race. Such short termed thinkers. Eren felt that Levi could benefit from some rest after these reminders of his past on earth.

"Why don't we get some sleep now, Levi? You could use it," Eren suggested.

Levi sighed. "Alright. Fine, I'll sleep." Levi shifted down further into the covers, and got comfortable. Eren leaned over him and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight, brat."

As he felt Eren's body relax and fall asleep, Levi stayed awake for a while longer. He thought of how compatible humans are on Kahbadanzar. Upon realizing this, he began to try to use all if his will to keep his race away from here. He knew they'd destroy it. With these thoughts filling his head, he drifted to sleep, though not as peacefully as he would have liked. But still, it was sleep.

* * *

_Ping_

_Ping_

_Ping_

Beeps filled the room of the control center, causing the commander to snap out of his daze-like state. He looked at the monitor, and grinned. Finally. After three years, he had found him. He was very far, but he was found. The man ran his fingers through his blond hair and chuckled.

"I'll be there soon. I'm coming to take you back home... Levi."

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

oooooo more cliff hangers. I wonder who it could be? Yeah it's obvious again we know

Please let us know what you think about TtW so far :D Your reviews fuel us. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Until next time... ::33

-Jek and Iz


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Presenting the fourth chapter of Through the Wormhole :D Thank you to everybody who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. We are really happy you guys are enjoying this series so far ::33

Disclaimer: SnK is owned by a high being by the name of Hajime Isayama. We'd steal it if we could, but alas, we cannot. This fanfic is ours though.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confusing emotions**

Erwin was on top of him, pinning him down and covering his naked body with kisses. Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be back on earth? He squeezed his eyes shut before looking back at the man above him. His eyes widened. It wasn't Erwin anymore. Now it was Eren who was showering him in love. He caressed his body and teased him. At Eren's touch, he couldn't help but moan. How could this brat do do much to him? He had just met him and now...

Eren began to speak.

"...vi... Levi... Levi!"

* * *

"Levi!" Eren called, shaking the man awake. Levi's eyes flashed open, and he quickly sat up.

"You usually don't sleep this late, Levi, but you looked peaceful, so I didn't bother to wake you. But you have to hurry now. I forgot Armin was coming over today," Eren continued.

Levi looked up at Eren, feeling his morning wood pressing up against his soft pants, and he did his best to conceal it. Eren thankfully didn't seem to notice. This was awkward. In an attempt to break the strange atmosphere, he spoke up.

"Who is Armin? A friend?" He asked, semi-protectivley. Eren smiled at his possesive tone.

"Yes, he is a family friend. He's a very nice person, however timid and sometimes awkward. Try to be nice, okay?" Eren teased.

Levi groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. "No promises," he yawned. Eren giggled and walked out of the room. Levi inhaled deeply as he stretched, taking in the amazing aroma of Mikasa's cooking that filled the house.

When Eren left, Levi's attention was drawn back to his "issue." He groaned. Why the fuck was he thinking of Eren like this? He was just a kid! Levi heaved himself out if the bed and briskly made his way to the bathroom. He stripped and stepped into the shower system, letting freezing water calm his nether regions. Levi quickly scrubbed his body and hair before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He opened the door to the bathroom, nearly colliding with... Who the fuck was this? The kid had long, blond hair and round, bright blue eyes. He looked like the other Kahvs with the tail and everything, but his skin was more pale than what Levi normally saw on people.

Their eyes were locked in battle, and the cold, hard stare of Levi was dominating the kid's blue puppy eyes. Levi continued to stare deep into the soul of the kid, and he began to back off of Levi. For a kahv, he was very tiny. Only a few inches taller than Levi, at the most. Levi finally concluded that this must be who Eren was talking of when he was waking up. Army? Armchair? Ar- ar... Ah yes, Armin. Levi pointed at the kid.

"Are you Armin?" He said in a harsh voice.

The kid responded in an almost inaudible, shaky voice. "Y-yes. Im Armin. Who are you?"

"I'm Levi. Has eren not told you of me?"

Armin thought for a second, before he spoke up.

"At one point, Eren did mention a human staying with he and Mikasa. I guess it slipped my mind," Armin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before he extended his hand to Levi. "Nice to meet you, Levi."

"Likewise," Levi said, taking Armin's small hand and giving it a firm shake, causing Armin to wince at the strong grip. Just then, Eren entered the room.

"Armin, you can put your things over there- Oh! I see you've met Levi," Eren said, slightly smirking. "If recommend putting some clothes on, Levi."

Until Eren mentioned it, Levi had forgotten he was only adorning a towel.

"Tch," Levi scoffed and walked over to the dresser to pick out something. Eren spoke up again.

"Armin will be sleeping on the futon in here, if that's okay with you, Levi."

"I don't give a shit about where he sleeps in this house," Levi stated, his expression still stern. He heard Eren sigh and apologize to Armin for his mannerisms.

Levi thought for a second what would be different if he were nicer. He probably wouldn't be here. If he wouldn't have fought with Erwin... No, Fuck Erwin. Levi was glad he was stern and cold. He would still be adorning to Erwin's every need if he wasn't like this. He quickly snapped back into reality, noticing he was standing in the middle of the room like a creep, half naked. He continued to rummage through the dresser before he settled on his usual tunic and pants, not bothering with the sandals.

When he turned around, he caught Eren staring at him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he furiously blushed, turning and walking out of the room after Armin. Levi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. What the fuck was that all about? He walked into the living room to find Mikasa finishing cooking brunch and Eren sitting with Armin catching up with his old friend. Upon noticing Levi, Eren spoke up, making it obvious he wanted Levi to hear what he was about to say.

"You know Armin, you were the shortest here for a while, but now, it seems that a new challenger has arrived," Eren said, a large smirk on his face.

Levi whipped his head around towards the emerald-eyed alien. He was glaring daggers at him.

"Fermer la bouche, vous gosse de merde," Levi snapped.

"So you know french? I did not know this," Eren said, still smirking.

"Of course I know French, brat. I'm french. Could you not tell?" Levi replied almost sarcastically.

"No, I can honestly say I didn't. I apologize," Eren answered, though he honestly didn't mean it.

Levi sighed. He hoped the food would be ready soon. He was tired, and needed protiens to get him going. So tired... So...

Eren watched as Levi's head slammed down onto the table with a hard thud. Something was off about Levi today, and Eren raised an eyebrow at him.

Eren sighed and walked over to where Levi was sitting. He easily picked the small man up and carried him to the sofa. He laid him down and covered him in a blanket. Eren was honestly worried about Levi. There was definitely something up. He didn't sleep as well last night as he normally does. Did he... Miss the earth he said he hated so much? Eren looked at Levi with gentle eyes, running his fingers through the man's hair. From the moment he saw Levi, he knew he was attracted to him, but he didn't think his small crush would develop into anything larger.

"Eren... Are you in love with Levi?"

Armin's voice broke Eren out of his thoughts. The room became silent. Mikasa wasn't moving either.

Eren froze with his mouth open.

"I-I..." He stuttered.

"Do you?" Armin pressured, not realizing the stress he was putting on his friend. Eren finally spoke, in the native language.

"Yes..." he trailed off. Armin nodded.

"Okay. Have you courted him yet?" Armin did not realize the very stressful position he was putting Eren into at this point. Eren's face was as red as the suns.

"No..."

"Well you should. You two would compliment eachother's personalities quite well," Armin stated matter-of-factly.

Eren's face turned every shade of red possible in that single moment.

"I-it's not that I don't want to... It's just... I'm scared of what his reaction would be..." Eren admitted, avoiding Armin's gaze.

"You could start off by telling him the truth about what a kiss means here," Mikasa spoke up, sounding slightly annoyed.

Armin gave Eren a confused look.

"What is she talking about Eren? What does a kiss have to do with anythin-" Armin stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening. "You didn't."

Eren looked at the ground.

"He has." Mikasa said, looking at her food.

Eren wanted to die. Why now? Thank god Levi was asleep.

"Eren, that's crazy! How could you just kiss someone? You dont do that!" Armin exclaimed, sharply and uncharacteristically.

"I know!" Eren yelled. "I know... its just... he was a human, and he wouldn't know, and I felt like... I felt like I needed too."

"Eren, you realize you practically proposed marriage to him?" Eren was on the verge of tears. He was ashamed of himself.

"Yes! Armin I know! Quiet down, you'll wake up Levi."

Armin sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine, fine. But seriously, Eren. I don't understand what went through your mind. You can't do things like that. And what did Mikasa mean when she said you lied to him?"

Eren looked down at the ground.

"I told him that kisses are a sign of gratitude," Eren said, blushing furiously.

"And so he's been getting a lot of kisses from poor Levi who has no idea what it actually means," Mikasa chimed in.

Armin sighed in dissapointment. "Eren, that really isnt ok. You need to tell him what's up, right when he wakes. No exeptions. This is unacceptable, Eren." Eren buried his head in his hands and let out a groan.

"Tell me about it," Mikasa stated. "I have no idea what got into him." Mikasa then got up to collect everyone's plates, and started cleaning them. She seemed sluggish compared to Levi.

"Mikasa, are you okay? You seem tired," Armin said, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she said quickly. "Sorry if this is rude, but I really need to lay down for a bit. Make yourself at home, Armin." Mikasa hurried out of the room.

Armin turned back to Eren, about to continue lecturing him, when Levi stirred on the sofa.

"Uhhg..." Levi groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "What the fuck happened?"

Armin ceased lecturing eren as he noticed Levi stirring. He stared at Levi until he woke up.

"Good, Levi, you are awake. Eren has something to tell you. Go on, Eren. Tell him."

Levi laid there awkwardly, not understanding what was happening. "The fuck..." he muttered under his breath.

Eren got up, twirling his thumbs. "Uh, Levi. This may not be very easy to take in, but you know when I uh, kissed you? All those times? Well I- I uh lied. About what they meant when I said they showed gratitude. They are actually sort of like, almost... a marriage... proposal..." his voice trailed off. Levi sat there, groggy and confused.

"What?" He said.

Eren desperately wished that he could disappear right now. Why did Mikasa have to bring that up?

Armin nudged Eren.

"Repeat yourself. Levi didn't seem to catch that."

Eren looked up, meeting Levi's cold gaze. He gave an audible gulp.

"Um, so, uh, well, you see... Kisses are... Oh fuck this. Levi," Eren stated, starting straight at the man. "Levi, I am so fucking madly in love with you and have been since I first saw you and kisses aren't a sign of gratitude and are more like a proposal and I'm so sorry for tricking you but I couldn't help myself and I panicked once I realized what I did so please don't hate me." Eren practically said all of this in one breath.

Levi sat there looking dazed and confused, before his eyes widened, processing what Eren had just confessed to him. He laid back down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Oh fuck no. It couldn't be this soon. Not after that dream. He wasn't prepared for this at all, and plus, Erwin- no, fuck Erwin. No one gives a shit about Erwin. He just... this was too sudden. Levi was staring at the cieling, confused on what to do. In desperation, however, he managed to find humor.

"So, where's my ring?" Levi chuckled. Everyone was looking at him like he was insane.

"What?" Armin said. "Why would you have a ring?"

Levi sighed. Fuck this. This happens every time he makes a joke. "On earth, you propose marriage with a ring. Not a kiss."

Armin looked at him, still confused. "Why would you use a simple object to- nevermind. I'm going to go unpack my things." Armin stalked off, leaving Eren and Levi alone. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Look, Levi, I-" Eren began. Levi cut him off.

"I can't do this now, Eren. Just... Not now. I still have some things of my own to work out."

Eren looked at him before tilting his head down and letting his fringe obscure his eyes.

"Do you... Already have a lover? Back on earth...?" Eren asked, dreading the answer. He hated the idea of Levi in anyone else's arms.

"Yes- I mean no- Kind of...?" Levi's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out how to explain all of this. "I had a boyfriend back on earth. We got into a big argument over something stupid, and we broke up. I think. I'm not really sure what happened. I used to be completely infatuated with him. He was my everything. Something changed though. I don't know what it was, but it seems like my love of him was fading as was his of me," Levi grimaced.

Eren walked over to Levi, and loomed over him, almost on top of him. There was jealousy in Eren's eyes, and Levi was almost shocked at the intensity of it. For the first time, Levi was intimidated by the alien. Those eyes... that stare was burning a hole into him.

"Eren...?" Levi asked, a feeling of nervousness filling him. Eren continued to stare at him for a few more moments before He ran off without a word. Levi's eyes were wide open now. He was confused with everything that was happening. He was sure that he and Erwin broke up, but... he still kind of felt attached to him. No, no. No. Fuck Erwin. He was disgusting. Levi couldn't stand the thought of Erwin and him... but then again he could. Levi was very confused, but was now too awake to take another nap. What was happening? Too many confusing emotions were overtaking him all at once.

He saw Eren put on his shoes and bolt out the door.

"Eren!" Levi called, but he was already out of earshot. "Ah, fuck..." Levi launched himself off of the couch and took off after Eren, not even bothering with shoes. He could see Eren in the distance, and he increased his speed, yet the alien was still to fast.

"Eren!" He called again. "Come back here!"

Eren was right in front of Levi and he could almost grab him. With one final surge of speed, he managed to wrap his arms around Eren, and send them both tumbling to the ground due to the sudden interference.

"Eren!" Levi yelled. "What are you doing? You can't just run away from your problems. Even in a literal sense. Let's talk about it. Seriously. To be honest... I really don't care much for Erwin anymore. Really. Let's go talk it out."

Eren was on the ground, on the verge of tears. "I fucked up, Levi. I'm so sorry..."

Levi impatiently sighed at Eren's statment. "You did nothing wrong, Eren. I know the feeling you had. An unstoppable force attracting you to another... I know. Come on," Levi got up and helped Eren back up as well. "Let's have some kifflam and a lengthy chat about all of this. Everything."

A small smile graced Eren's face at the mention of the delicious treat.

"Okay, I guess that sounds good," he said, still slightly upset. Levi ruffled Eren's hair.

"Come on then. That place you like to eat is near here. Let's go, you brat," Levi said in his normal tone, though it seemed more gentle than usual. The walk was silent, yet it wasn't uncomfortable. Instead, it was beneficial to both males. They had time to figure out how they would go about this discussion. As Eren was savoring this silence, he felt Levi's hand slip into his. He looked at the man with confusion, and he was wearing his usual cold façade, though Eren swore he saw a faint blush dust the human's pale face.

* * *

The blond man walked to the laboratory of the facility. He found the lead experimenter inside playing with her "pets": the lab rats.

"Hanji."

His stern voice snapped the woman out of her excited sate. The jumped, dropping her tools and making the rats scatter.

"Ah! Sonny! Bean!" She cried as she hurredly caught them and put them back in their cage. She remembered that there was someone else in the room besides her, and she quickly collected herself, giving him a salut.

"Commander. How may I assist you?" She said, though it was obvious she was slightly shaken.

A smirk crossed his face.

"How fast do you think you can make a portal to another planet?"

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

So yeah, that's that. Chapter 5 is going to focus more on the happenings on earth, but it'll get back to Eren and Levi soon enough :3 As always, feedback is much appreciated. See ya soon! (/^-^)/

-Jek and Iz


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 5! A fair warning that there is a short Eruri scene, but that will be (hopefully) the only one in this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Us and Them**

Hanji blinked at the blond man's request.

"A... A portal? Erwin- I mean, commander, you know that concepts and technology that involve bending the fabric of space and time are extremely dangerous. The consequences could be drastic and you could end up making things worse here than they already are..." She trailed off, forcing herself to shut up since she knew she would go on forever.

"Hanji, this is not a request," Erwin snapped. "I found him. I found _Levi_. The only one who I didn't get any news from. Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Oulo all were reported as deceased. He was the only one we could not find. Now I have. And I'm bringing him back no matter what."

Hanji sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Erwin... Look. It's been three years already since then. He might not want to see you again... I know you were in love, but you two drifted apart and eventually got into a big fight."

Erwin looked at Hanji desperatley. "Hanji... I know that. But I regret it. I need Levi. I know it. And if I know Levi, he needs me."

Hanji sighed. "I don't think you understand thr possible reprocussions of putting this plan in motion! We could rip a hole in space-time, we could welcome in an alien invasion, and for god's sake we could create a sort of critical mass possible of reaching singularity! On EARTH. That would kill everyone, and the solar system would be spaghettified!"

Erwin was annoyed, as he wasn't getting to Hanji. "I am aware of the possibilities. But I need this! If I reach his coordinates by spacecraft, I would be 200 years old. I need this. For Levi."

Hanji ran her fingers through her messy ponytail.

"It would probably take me at least another year to try and create this thing using my resources at hand. There's not many scientific tools left with this war and all-"

"I will allow a year at most. This thing needs to be done soon before I lose his trail," Erwin said, cutting Hanji off. "I know someone in Maria who can sell me the necessary supplies. It'll be expensive, Hanji, so you better not waste this opportunity."

Hanji's eyes widened at Erwin's words. All this time, there was a place to get supplies? She was getting exited now. She would finally be able to do real, proper experiments and tests. She couldn't help but let a grin cross her face.

"I won't let you down, sir," she said with sudden enthusiasm. Her face was now beaming with exitedness. With her sudden mood change, she broke out in a girly skip around her lab. Erwin sighed. She was so... so nuts. She almost seemed bipolar at times. He shook his head. Don't think about her, she isn't the problem at hand. He had to contact his... Friend.

He started out of Hanji's lab and headed to the communications room. He passed every dull, almost empty room on his way there, each one reminding him of the terrible conditions the world was in. It depressed him. He wanted the resource wars to just end. Why couldn't Levi's mission be sucessful? It had the potential to save the planet... and this is what happens.

Erwin entered the communications room and sat down in front of one of the few working monitors. He typed in his pass code and located the application that allowed you to communicate with Levi's team, the Scouting Legion. He found Levi's ID and selected the message option. He began typing.

**_Levi, I'm coming to take you home. See you soon. _**

**_-Erwin _**

He sent it, but an error message appeared on the screen. He raised an eyebrow.

**ERROR: UNABLE TO SEND MESSAGE. COMMUNICATION DEVICE NOT FOUND. **

"Fucking hell... Erwin cursed under his breath. Levi's communicator must be busted. He groaned in frustration. He hated to show up unannounced, but it'll do for now. He thought of seeing Levi again, being able to touch and hold him again. To embrace him again. Oh, the things they would do... He grinned as he slipped deeper into his fantasy.

In his head he began to see Levi, who was naked, his god-like body completely visible. He was on his knees, slipping off Erwin's pants and slowly until the offending garment was completely off, revealing the throbbing erection below. Erwin saw Levi gazing at his enormous member with desire and the blond man licked his lips.

He wound his fingers into Levi's silken hair, moving his face closer to his aching cock. Levi opened his mouth and closed his eyes, slowly sliding the pulsating member into his mouth, and Erwin imagined the feeling of Levi's mouth bobbing up and down on his dick. This began to arouse him in reality, as he felt his pants grow tighter, his erection begging to be released. He slowly undid his pants, and lazily began to pump it, his pace increasing as he continued to fantasize. Erwin was now moaning, traces of Levi's name scattered throughout the huffs he was giving off. The moaning intensified, and with a low drawn out growl, Erwin came in Levi's mouth. Levi pulled away, semen spilling from his lips. He looked... So perfect, Erwin thought. He always did.

Erwin imagined Levi's face, how its normal cold façade was absent, leaving only a flustered and lust-filled expression. This image alone caused Erwin to want more, but he was quickly brought back to reality by the sticky sensation that coated his hand. He stared down at it for a moment before pulling out his handkerchief and wiping it up the best he could until he could get to a bathroom.

Erwin leaned back in his chair. How had Levi changed in three years? Would he still be as gorgeous as he was before? Erwin brushed this thought out of his mind. Of course he would be. There was no way Levi wouldn't be beautiful, even after three years. He smiled again. Hopefully, Hanji could make this thing happen soon. He didn't know if he could wait much longer.

* * *

"A trial?"

"Yes, that's what I said brat. A trial. I can't deny the fact that I was attracted to you the moment I saw you, but I'm not sure that I'm ready to marry you just yet. We should try dating first."

Eren's eyes lit up at Levi's words. Was he dreaming? He never thought that something like this could happen. Levi watched with amusement as an idiotic grin spread across Eren's face. They were in a small café called Chelkov, which according to Eren translated to Trost.

Eren felt his stomachs doing flips while this was going down. "Why don't we?" Eren said, happily. "Yes, let's go out at some point. Are there any specific rituals that your species go through during courtship?" Eren began tapping his chin, trying to recal what rituals Titans have. "Usually on Shiganshina , two males would go to see a show or get food on the first few dates, then after the first few times, they begin to mate-"

Levi's eyes lit up in a surprised manner. "Wait, you're telling me that its acceptable to mate before kissing?"

Eren cocked his head to the side with a confused expression on his face. "Of course. It's natural to have lust, and what better way to fill eachother's needs than with the wonders of intercourse? There is no need for kissing. You have no lust for kissing, but you do with mating. It only makes sense."

Levi thought about it for a minute, and it began to become understandable. "I can sort of see where you're coming from."

Eren smiled. Why wouldn't it be acceptable? Earth sure sounds like a strange place...

"How do you have dates on-"

"OI, GAYGER!" Someone called in English, allowing Levi to understand. The two turned around to see a male. He was slightly taller than Eren and had sandy blond hair in an undercut, though it wasn't as neat as Levi's. He also had a very long face, Levi noted, almost like a-

"What the hell do you want, horse face?" Eren growled at the boy, finishing Levi's thought.

"I told you not to fucking call me that!" The boy snapped.

"I'll stop calling you horse face as soon as you stop calling me Gayger!"

Levi was getting tired of this argument very fast. These two idiots were acting like shitty little kids.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you," he said coldly and obviously annoyed. He nodded towards the one known as horse face. "Who's your friend?"

Eren huffed. "He isn't my friend."

Levi turned to so called horse face. "You, horse face, what's your name?"

The man cringed at the terrible nickname. "My name isn't horse face! It's Jean. So dont call me that."

Eren chuckled. "Whatever you say, horse face."

"Gayger."

"Asshole!"

"Shitwad!"

Levi slammed both of their heads on the table in front of him. "Shut the fuck up, children. Learn how to act in public." Eren shut himself up right then. He didn't dare to anger Levi after the wonderful convorsation they held minutes before.

"But it was him-" Levi sent Jean a death glare and he shut up immediately.

"Thank you..." Levi let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair. Jean pulled over a chair for himself.

"So... Uh, what's your name, human...?" He asked awkwardly, not wanting to ignite the wrath of the small man.

"Levi. My name is Levi," he stated, his eyes still locked on Jean.

"N-nice to meet you Levi. How long have you been on Shiganshina?" Jean asked, stuttering.

Levi sent him a confused glare. "What the fuck is Shiganshina?"

Jean raised an eyebrow at this and a smug smirk grew on his face.

"Did Eren not tell you? Shiganshina is the English translation of Kahbadanzar. Kahvs are known as Titans in English. Eren, you should have paid more attention in classes..." Jean teased.

Eren turned bright red out of anger and embarrassment. "Shut up, Jean! Like you were any better! You just manipulated Armin into letting you borrow his notes!"

"Eren!" Levi snapped. "Stop that. You are acting like a child again. Act like an adult for once, please?"

Eren gulped and nodded stiffly. "Yes, Levi. I will."

Levi snickered and stroked his hair. "Good brat." Eren closed his eyes, and leaned on Levi's shoulder. Jean laughed.

"Heh. Gayger," he muttered at the ground. Levi looked up at Jean with eyes of pure hate.

"The fuck is wrong with being gay, you shitty fucking child? Go pick on someone your own size. Try visiting the stables," Levi said that last part with a smirk of pure evil on his face.

Jean's head snapped up, and he tried to say something, only to succeed in opening and closing his mouth. Like a fish. With one final cold glare from Levi, he got up and left, glancing back over his shoulder a few times.

Levi exhaled and clenched his eyes shut. "Well, wasn't he lovely," he said with so much sarcasm you could feel it. Eren sighed, still resting on Levi's shoulder.

"We're always like this. Mikasa and Armin describe us as best friends that hate each other. He mostly just calls me Gayger 'cause it sounds similar to my last name. He's one to talk. He's completely smitten with Armin. Not sure if he still is though. I remember he had a boyfriend at one point but he died when they were in the army."

Levi looked at Eren.

"They were in the army? I never thought this place would need one."

"We don't usually. But yeah, all teenagers of a certain age must serve at least one year in the military. After that, you can choose to leave or stay. Mikasa, Armin, me, Jean, and most of our current friends stayed."

Levi looked up, genuinley surprised. "How long did you serve for? And what is the purpose of the military? "

Eren tapped inhaled deeply, and then sharply exhaled. "Four years. And the purpose of the military is to maintain peace. You are stationed, and are set to protect the area if anything happens. Terrorists, invasion. All of that."

Levi gave an audible "hmph," and started to stand up and gather his bearings. He wanted to leave now. This place was getting boring. Eren caught the gist and stood up, looking at Levi as he pulled on his jacket. He smirked.

"What the hell is so funny, brat?" Levi said, still annoyed from the encounter with Jean earlier.

"You forgot to put on shoes when you ran after me," he snickered.

Levi looked down, and indeed his feet were bare. He cringed. Disgusting. He'll have to scrub them when he gets back to Eren's. They held hands as they walked back and engaged in small talk, not wanting to start an in-depth conversation just yet. When they walked through the door, Armin practically tackled the two of them.

"You had me so worried!" He said nearly sobbing. "You stormed out so suddenly and angrily, and I just didn't to what to do!"

Eren smiled softly at Armin. "Don't worry, we just went out for a snack."

"And we had a long talk about our relationship," Levi butted in.

Armin sighed with relief. "Okay. Good to know you guys are all settled. Now come on, lets help with dinner." Eren and levi walked in, hands still in each other's, and sat on the fouton. Armin dismissed them not helping, as he was sure they were both emotionally exhausted. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Mikasa.

"So how did things turn out for you two?" She asked.

Eren blushed and looked down at the ground. "We... We decided to try dating. Levi said he also felt attracted to me, but there are still some things he has to work out..." Eren trailed off.

"What do you mean 'things to work out'?" Mikasa said, sounding suspicious.

"As in I have to take some time to get over a former relationship. I don't love them anymore, but I still just need a bit of time," Levi stated bluntly and leaned against Eren, causing him to blush further.

Mikasa nodded. "I understand how you feel. You are done with him, but you still need that emotional cooldown period. I get it." She turned off the burners, and took the chikkos, pancake-like dishes, off of the pan and onto the plates. She set them on the table, and sat down. Eren called for Armin, and he ran into the kitchen, ready for the meal. They sat down, and devoured the food presented before them. They continued to sit at the table after that, laughing, talking and sharing stories for hours.

Levi learned that Armin was gone because he was exploring different parts of Shiganshina. His dream was to travel the planet and learn everything there was to know about it. Armin even said he found a massive beach, and upon hearing this, Eren immediately focused all of his attention on the blond boy, clinging to his every word. Levi couldn't help but find that Eren looked adorable when he was exited about something.

Levi cleaned the kitchen, allowing the three friends to catch up with each other. Armin was the first to retire to his futon, exhausted from his day of traveling. Mikasa soon followed, returning to her own chamber, leaving Eren to sit at the table while Levi cleaned. Eren was the first to speak.

"So, uh, what was... What was your former lover like...?" Eren asked, careful not to set Levi off. Levi sighed. He knew it was an innocent question, but he still couldn't help but feel somewhat upset when he thought about Erwin. Nevertheless, Eren deserved to know.

"I first met Erwin in high school. Back then, he was energetic and always happy to see me. When we first met, we were a little awkward around each other, but we got over it after we just casully went out a few times. It was funny, nobody suspected we were a couple, or even homosexual until we started really dating. We were very happy with each other for many years, but slowly he started taking our relationship for granted," his face darkened as he recalled what happened next. "He treated me like any one of his other friends, but with benefits if you catch my drift. Long story short, he began to act like I was his sex toy. And I hated being manipulated like that. So, I dumped his sorry ass, and continued to expand my career of searching for new planets and galaxies that could hopefully act as a replacement to our own. And then I ended up here, and now I'm as happy as can be."

Eren stared at Levi in shock. That was what Erwin was like? He couldn't believe people like existed, but then again earth was different than Shiganshina.

"So... Where's Erwin now?" He asked timidly.

"We both enrolled in a division of Earth's military called the Survey Corps. My section of the division was the Scouting Legion. Erwin became commander. This was when we were still dating. We broke up about a week before I left earth on the mission that ended up bringing me to Shiganshina," Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder. "I like it much better here. I feel more at home here than I did back in my actual home." He chuckled dryly. Eren rested his head on top of Levi's.

"Well, I'm glad you ended up here. I can't imagine I would be able to find anyone like you on Shiganshina."

Levi could've fainted from Eren's adorableness right then and there.

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

As always, please review as let us know what you think of this so far. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long to get out ::33 Until next time...!

-Jek and Iz


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And we are back with chapter 6! If you guys haven't noticed, we also started another fanfic called _Verse Chorus Verse. _It involves rock star Levi and college student/fanboy/bassist Eren, so if you like those two things, check it out! That's all of the shameless self promotion for now.

Disclaimer: SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. This story belongs to us.

(Psst. Read the chapter title backwards ::33)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rats live on no evil star**

Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and Levi were crammed together on the couch, watching a hologram of a movie from earth. It was an older horror movie, but Levi loved it and none of the three aliens had seen it before, so Levi decided that they needed to have a lesson in earth "culture." Mikasa was leaning against one edge of the couch, resting her head in her hand. She was completely absorbed in the movie and didn't make a single sound. Armin on the other hand was terrified. The movie wasn't even that scary, but it had the poor kid shaking and making squeaking noises whenever things got tense. Eren was on the other side of Armin, and he would not shut up with questions about the movie. They were questions like "why did he take the job in this hotel?" or "why was that lady in the tub?" or "why is there a party? I thought the hotel was closed." Levi, who was leaning against Eren with his legs draped over the other arm of the couch, was getting fed up with said interruptions. His eyebrow twitched as Eren began his next question.

"Why is there a hedge maze in the ho-"

"Eren, for the last time, shut the fuck up and just watch the damn movie," Levi snapped, and Eren immediately obeyed. The doorbell rang and Levi cursed at the new interruption.

"I'll get it," Armin said and hopped up, more than eager to get away from the movie. The small blond boy ran to the door, and opened it. He blushed furiously at the sight of the person in the doorway. Jean.

"Oh, uh, hey Armin. Are you the only one here?" He asked, craning his nexk to see into the house. Before Armin could formulate a sentance, Jean was through the door.

"Oh. It's Gayger and his fuck buddy. Mikasa too." He sneered. Levi, annoyed at all of the interruptions, snapped at Jean.

"Shut the fuck up, horse face. We're trying to enjoy a movie, fucktard." Jean clicked his tongue.

"Well, in a couple of days, there's gonna be a party over at my place. You shits are all invited. You'll get a message on your holo-pads when the party is about to start."

Eren sighed. "We'll be there. Don't worry your stupid horse-like face off."

Jean made a 'hmph' noise. "Okay. I'll be on my way then. Continue your stupid movie, weirdos." Jean made his way out of the door, rudley bumping into Armin's shoulder as he did so. Armin slowly made his way back to the couch, dreading the fact that he would need to continue viewing the film.

"Why are you going to that asshat's party?" Levi asked.

"What happened to no talking?" Eren retaliated.

Levi shot Eren a glare, but didn't feel like starting an argument. The movie was almost over anyway. Eren was visibly agitated by the intrusion of Jean and had a hard time focusing on the movie. _The nerve of that guy_, he thought and grimaced. The movie finished in no time, and Levi did not waste a second to ask Eren the question again.

"So why the hell did you accept that douche's invitation, exactly?"

Eren sighed and rubbed his temples. "Jean isn't actually that bad of a guy. He's been acting like an ass lately, but his parties are usually really fun. It'll also give you an opportunity to meet some of our friends."

"Joy. I can't wait," Levi replied sarcastically. Eren ruffled his hair, causing Levi to send him another glare, but he could tell that the shorter man actually enjoyed the affection.

* * *

The day of Jean's party arrived much too quickly for Levi's tastes. The three made their way to Jean's house, which was located in a more secluded area of the city. Mikasa's face remained vacant of emotion, Armin looked flustered and nervous, Eren looked excited, and Levi was visibly displeased with where he was about to go. Jean's house was large compared to most of the houses on Shiganshina. Lights floated around the house and illuminated a pathway to the door. Through the windows, Levi could make out crowds of people dancing and acting like idiots.

As the trio approached the door, they noticed a girl standing in the door way. She had blonde hair pulled back into a bun and cold, pale blue eyes. She looked annoyed as she sipped the drink in her hand. Eren smiled at the girl and called out to her in titan, leaving Levi clueless as to what he was saying.

Levi watched as Eren strolled away in the girl's direction. Did he now expect him to just go into the party? Or should he wait? Levi decided to just go right into the party. He opened the door, and was greeted with lights flashing and some sort of dubstep music playing. He hated dubstep. It was a sorry excuse for any type of music. He dismissed Mikasa and Armin, and headed straight for the snack bar. He grabbed a few crackers, and an issla, a very light in alcohol and tasty beer. He started sipping on it. Trying to block out his annoying surroundings.

He saw Eren enter the house with the blond girl in tow. He scanned around the room, and when he spotted Levi, an idiotic grin appeared on his face. He walked towards him.

"Levi, this is Annie. She was one of our best fighters in the military," he said, gesturing to the girl. She nodded a hello towards Levi and took another sip of her drink.

"Nice to meet you. What section of the military were you in?" Levi asked curtly.

"I'm a shifter along with Ere-"

"O-oh, Annie, Mikasa said she was looking for you. You should probably go see her now," Eren cut her off and nudged her in the direction of Mikasa. She sent him a confused glare, but walked away none the less. Eren gave a sigh of relief which did not go unnoticed by Levi.

"Eren, what the fuck was that about?"

Eren froze and gulped.

"Um... I-it's nothing, Levi. I'll tell you about it later..." Eren trailed off and Levi sighed. He wasn't going to bother trying to pry. Just then Jean walked over to them, obviously drunk and in a good mood.

"Yo, Eren, my man..." He laughed and draped an arm over Eren's shoulders.

"So how're ya, likin' the party so far, eh? Pretty great, am I right?" He didn't even give Eren a chance to respond before turning to Levi. "Dude, you're drinking issla? That shit's fucking weak. Have a real drink." He handed Levi a bottle with a label he could not read. "Well Eren, I'm off to try to find your adorable blond best friend. See ya around..." Jean said and walked off on a drunken search for Armin. Eren turned to Levi.

"Levi, don't drink that. That is extremely high in alcohol content, and humans might not be able to handle it-" Eren spoke too late. Levi was finishing up the drink Jean gave him. His cheeks were already flushed and his eyes were cloudy.

Levi looked at Eren, confused. "Whaddya say? No, its not alchohol. It's Jean's drink. Shitty brat." Eren stared at him, worried and confused. How the hell was he already drunk? That's not even possible... Levi gagged.

"Shit, Levi, you should get to the bathroom. You cant hold all of that down." Eren said, steadily growing more and more concerned. Levi wobbled around, and Eren took him by the shoulders, leading him to Jean's overly elegant bathroom. Levi's gagging had gotten worse, and Eren could tell he was close to hurling. "Here, Levi, in the toilet. Vomit there."

Levi leaned into the toilet and began to throw up, his body attempting to rid itself of the large quantity of alchohol. Levi moaned.

"The fucking shit was in that drink...? Stupid drink," Levi mumbled. Eren was sure Levi had stopped vomiting by now. Any more, and he would have thrown his guts up. He picked Levi up by his shoulders once more.

"I think we should get you home, buddy. You still don't look so good."

Levi's face was still flushed and his eyes were unfocused.

"Yeah... Yeah that... Sounds pretty good about now..."

The room was spinning and Levi was unable to focus on anything. He felt his legs weakening and give out from under him. He collapsed onto the cold tile floor, Eren calling out to him. He was hovering over him with a worried expression and calling his name, but his voice seemed far away to Levi's ears. His vision slowly faded into darkness, starting at the edges and working it's way towards the center of his sight. He could feel himself being hoisted onto Eren's back, and he could feel Eren running out of the house with him. He could almost feel the worry that radiated off of Eren, but his body wouldn't respond to any attempt to comfort the boy. He soon gave up, and with that, he couldn't feel anything at all.

* * *

Levi woke up in he and Eren's shared bed. It was still night, but it felt like it had been hours since they got back. His vision was hazy, but he could make out Eren kneeling at the side of the bed and gripping his hand. His fingers rubbed Levi's hands in gentle circles, trying to comfort Levi as well as himself. He was mumbling something, but Levi's senses were still too dulled to be able to comprehend it. Mikasa and Armin were nowhere to be seen, presumably still at the party.

Levi closed his eyes once more, trying to wake up. He just couldn't. He felt awful. But he loved the warmth of Eren's hands against his own. And thay feeling alone made him feel so much better. Sadly, this could not fully drown out the sharp pain in his head. He could not come over it.

"Eren," Levi said almost inaudibly. The alien looked up to him, and stopped his mumbling.

"You are awake! Thank the heavens. Do you need anything? Water? Another blanket? A-" Eren was cut off by Levi.

"Shhh. Calm down." He said quietly. "Water would be great. Thank you." Eren left the room to get Levi's glass. "Uuugh..." Levi moaned. He couldn't stand this headache. It was awful.

His hand was tingling from where Eren had been holding it. It was a warm feeling and it truly relaxed him. He didn't want Eren to let go, but he really did need some water. Eren returned quickly, a glass of water in hand. He supported Levi's head and raised the glass to his lips. Levi desperately drank the water, relishing the feeling of the cool liquid against his burning throat.

"Levi," Eren said gently. "Slow down. If you drink too fast, it'll only upset your stomach more."

"Mhmm." Levi responded, not wanting to use up energy on talking. He took slower sips of the beverage, allowing the water to quench his thirst. When he finished it, Eren placed the glass on the nightstand and brushed Levi's sweat-drenched bangs out of his face. He gave Levi a gentle smile as he continued to stroke his hair, the shorter male relaxing under his touch.

"Eren... Thank you," Levi said so quietly, Eren wasn't even sure he heard it the first time. Eren looked down, unbelieving of what the shorter man just said. Nonetheless, his ears never lie, and his heart was truly touched by Levi's kind, quiet words.

He smiled like an idiot, and climbed into the bed with Levi. He got under the blankets with him, and held Levi in a soft embrace from behind. His warmth was radiating off of himself and onto Levi, and they both savored the warmth. This gave Levi a wonderful sensation deep in the pit of his usually cold heart. He loved it. It made him feel godlike. And besides all of the pains he had in his head, he continued to fall asleep while enveloped in Eren's warm hug. Eren noticed Levi had drifted off, and he nuzzled himself closer into Levi, burying himself in his neck. Like this, they both slept for countless hours, held captive by each other's warmth.

* * *

Hanji loomed over her countless notebooks illuminated by a dim overhead light. She'd been working for almost half of a year on this portal. She had a pretty decent prototype at the moment, but there were still some serious flaws to work out. She adjusted her glasses and squinted, trying to make out any mistakes in her calculations. She knew there had to be some.

The prototype of the portal stood off to her right, a glowing, electrifying rip in the fabric of space and time. She could see glimpses of the world on the other side by imputing the coordinates ever-so-kindly given to her by Erwin. She found it exquisite.

The people were absolutely beautiful and the landscape was unlike anything she had ever seen before. There were entirely new species of vegetation and animals all over the planet, and she longed to experiment on them. But in order to do that, she'd have to make this portal so they wouldn't get fucking killed.

She'd tested it by putting small, inanimate objects into the portal; paper clips, twigs, vials, etc. She even attempted some larger objects such as her stapler, clip board, and even her personal test dummy. Each one burned to a crisp before even getting a chance to enter into the strange, new world. She dreaded what would happen to a living creature at this stage of the design, but there was no doubt that the idea was tempting.

Her eyes scanned her notes, searching for any type of miscalculation whatsoever. Then she saw it. A simple, _stupid_ mistake of writing a "5" where there should have been a "6." She slapped herself mentally.

"It was all so simple!" She cried, both out of joy and dismay over her math skills. She waltzed over to her machine and adjusted the necessary elements, when none other than Erwin entered the room.

"Judging by the shrieks of joy I heard, I assume you fixed the problem?" He asked.

She grinned at him. "Yes, sir-ee! I'm just about to test it," she said, picking up a large branch. No one was in the area, as it looked like the middle of the wilderness. The counted down.

"Three... Two... One..." She threw the branch into the tear. It sailed through, creating a flash. Hanji saw the branch on the other side, and it landed perfectly on the forest floor. A maniacal smile crossed her face.

"I did it!" She cheered. "It works! I can't believe it works! Oh, I'm so exited-"

"Yes, but that was a branch. A dead one at that. How does it react with living creatures?" Erwin cutt he exited woman off. Hanji's eyes widened at the statement.

"Sir, if you're suggesting you test it out yourself, I will not allow it-"

Erwin burst out laughing. "Of course I'm not going to use _myself_... I was thinking something much... Smaller." A glint appeared in his eyes. Before Hanji could speak up, Erwin grabbed one of her rats; the one with dark brown fur. He through it at the opening into the other world.

"BEAN-" Hanji screamed and reached out, trying in vain to catch her beloved pet. It sailed past her fingers and into the portal disappearing with a flash. She stared, her eyes glazed with tears as she saw Bean's lifeless body sail through the air of the other world and hit the ground, sending up a cloud of leaves and pollen. Dead. Bean was dead. Tears ran down her cheeks. Erwin spoke up, his voice cruel and amused to the scientist's ears.

"There still appears to be some kinks to work out. Let me know when you've fixed those." He waved his hand and walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him with a soft _click_.

**END CHAPTER 6**

* * *

So that's all for now. We hope you've enjoyed this installment. As always, please leave us a review letting us know what you think so far ::33 until next time...

-Jek and Iz


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but we now present you with... Chapter 7! Thanks so much for all of the positive feedback (\(^-^)/) If you didn't already know, we also started another multi-chapter fanfic called Verse Chorus Verse. Go on and check that out if you haven't done so already.

Disclaimer: we don't own SnK. It sucks, I know.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Storm Warning**

"Let's go on a date."

Eren sat at the foot of the bed, an idiotic grin on his face and his tail swaying as he brought up the idea to the half asleep male in front of him. Levi's hair was mussed and his eyes were heavy lidded with sleep. He slowly adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"Why so sudden, brat?" He said sleepily and yawned.

"You haven't been out much since the party. And we haven't really had one yet. I'm just really eager to take you on a date..." Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Before Levi could respond, the door to the bathroom opened, and out stepped Armin. His skin was pinker than usual and his hair was damp and clinging to his face. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower.

"Sorry, for eavesdropping, but I think a date would be good for you two," the blond boy chimed in. "It'll give you a chance to learn more about each other." He adjusted the towel around his waist and walked over to the dresser to get some clothes, using another towel to scrub at his hair.

Armin pulled some garbs out of the dresser. "Why don't you go to Pixis'? The atmosphere in there is very romantic. You two would enjoy yourselves."

Eren's eyes lit up at the idea. "That sounds great! Why dont we go, Levi? Tonight at about 1900? That's a reasonable time."

Levi stretched. "Sure, why not. What kind of food do they have there?"

"Actually," Eren responded, "some of the dishes there are based off of earthen-colony foods. Something called... lopster? I think?" He said, trying to imitate Levi's earth accent. Levi chuckled a bit, without changing his facial expression.

"Lobster? It's seafood from earth. It's a very formal cuisine. Most foods here seem very casual. But I've loved lobster the few times ive had it, so it's a date."

If possible, Eren's smile grew even wider. Happiness was practically dripping out of his face, and Levi couldn't help but smirk at how adorable the kid looked right now.

"Thank you, Levi!" Eren said enthusiastically, though Levi wasn't quite sure why the young alien was thanking him. "I'm so freaking excited! Aw yeah! I can't wait..." Eren rattled on as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Armin shook his head and laughed. "Oh, Eren..." He chuckled and walked out after the taller boy.

Levi still sat in bed. He stretched out his arms and his back. _A date, huh?_ He thought. _I can't remember the last time I had one of those..._ He shook the thought away. _No, don't think about old dates. Only think of Eren._ He heard a soft knock on the door to the bedroom and looked over the see Mikasa.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sure. I don't care," Levi shrugged as the girl entered the room and sat on the side of the bed.

"Look... This might be an odd way to start off this discussion and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but... I used to like you. A lot. When you first came here," she said, her expression still serious and default. Levi raised an eyebrow at her statement. Used to like him? Really? He had to admit that this surprised him slightly.

"When I saw you kissing Eren, I got really upset and angry because he knew how I felt at the time. I was extremely hurt, and that is why I shut both of you out for a while, and I truly apologize for that. But," She looked dead into Levi's eyes as she spoke.

"Eren is extremely important to me. I love him and he is the only family I have left, so I will approve of your relationship. But Levi, I promise you, if you do anything to hurt him I will castrate you."

Levi chuckled internally. "Why would I ever hurt and innocent brat such as Eren? Sure, I might not seem like the most warm and fuzzy guy, but I could never fucking hurt him. He's too wonderful. I would never even dream of it." Levi swore he saw Mikasa's features soften and could almost catch a small smile on her lips. She exhaled.

"Good. That is all. Thank you for your attention." Mikasa got up and slowly walked out of the room, throwing a soft smile in Levi's direction as she left. Levi plopped back onto the bed and groaned. He hated getting up. He looked over to Eren's clock. 0800. He let out a muffled grunt as he literally rolled out of bed, misjudging his distance from the edge.

"Fucker." He cursed and groaned as he hit the ground with a _thud_. He got up and went for the shower. He hadn't gotten a proper one in days. His body was weak after the drinking incident, and he mostly used a damp cloth and some soap. He undressed and walked in, the water turning on automatically. It was the perfect tempurature. He put some soap in his hand, and began to scrub his hair. _What should I wear tonight?_ He wondered to himself. _Nothing too formal. But not too casual. Wait, do they even have formal clothes here? If they do, I need to pick some up at the mall..._

Levi let the warm water rush over him and he could almost feel the filth washing away. He began to think about the date. _Is it going to just be dinner, or...?_ His eyes widened slightly as to where his mind was beginning to wander. _Shit, Levi, don't think that far ahead. It's your first date with the kid for fuck's sake._ He sighed and turned off the water, grabbing the fluffy towel on the other side of the curtain. He fluffed up his hair to dry it before wrapping the towel around his head in a turban-like fashion. He grabbed another, larger towel to wrap around his body. As Levi walked into the bedroom, he was greeted by Eren, who was holding a box behind his back. A present, he presumed.

When Eren noticed the shorter man, he smiled, but his eyes fell to Levi's chest. It was very muscular and toned, but that wasn't what caught the young alien's was littered with scars. Tons of them. Eren's face went from a happy one to a slightly concerned one. He didn't want to ask about them. It might bring back bad memories. So he put his smile back on, and presented the box to Levi.

"For you!" He stated, enthustically.

"Thanks," Levi muttered as he took the box. He opened it, and was presented with a shirt that he guessed would pass for very formal here. It resembled the usual tunics, but it had very intricate embroidery all over it. As well as this, there was a pair of the usual pants, though they too had similar embroidery. There were also some shiny, beige sandals in the box as well, but the straps were much more intricate then the usual ones.

"Do you like them?" Eren asked worridly. Levi noticed he was shuffling subtley.

"I love them, Eren. Thank you," Levi said the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. He thought they looked nice. Also comfortable, unlike the formal clothes back on earth, which were rugged and uncomfortable. "I'll wear them tonight. Definitely."

Eren smiled. "Excellent! I'll put them on the nightstand." Eren placed the box on the small table and walked out of the room. "Ill tell you when to get ready! Relax for the bulk of today before we go out. Watch some broadcasting or something on the holo-TV."

Levi stared after the boy and couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. _Stop being so fucking adorable, you cheeky little shit. _He pulled on his usual attire of a tunic and loose fitting pants and walked into the living room to see Eren on the couch. He plopped down next to the taller male and rested his head in his lap.

"So where're Mikasa and Armin?" He asked monotonously.

Eren looked down at Levi, slightly blushing.

"Th-they went to the market. We were out of ingredients. That explains the lack of breakfast this morning."

Levi hummed in understanding and looked at the TV. It was an old, black and white movie that Levi remembered from earth. Eraserhead.

"I'm surprised this movie is known here. Not many people on earth have even heard of it. It's one of my favorites though." Levi chuckled. Eren's eyes were fixed back on the movie.

"It's very... Odd. It's almost hard to comprehend, but the hidden messages are very interesting. It's weird. I like it," the emerald-eyed boy spoke up.

"Hmm." Levi grunted. "Im a bit hungry, what small snacks do you have here?"

Eren tapped his chin. "We're out of kifflam, sadly. However we have some small cakes. You might enjoy them." Levi wanted to get up to get the treat, but refrained from doing so, as he didn't want to leave the warmth of Eren.

"Eh, I don't want to get up..." Levi sighed, slightly altering his position. Eren laughed.

"Comfortable down there?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Mhmm." Levi hummed. "For a shitty brat, you sure are comfortable. I could stay like this all day."

Eren laughed once more. "And skip our date? I don't think so, mister."

"Hm," Levi hummed as Eren began to stroke his hair. He liked this: relaxing and just enjoying being near someone. They stayed like this for the remainder of the movie, with Eren petting Levi, and the shorter male resting in his lap.

Armin and Mikasa returned soon after the movie finished, and everyone contributed in preparing a delicious lunch. When the four of them finished, Levi told them about other things from earth, such as music, films, and festivals that used to take place. Eren took particular interest in a comedy group called Monty Python, and they ended up watching two of their movies. By the end of these, Armin was shaking with laughter, Mikasa wasn't able to hold back a smile, Eren was cackling like a madman, and Levi could recite each line word for word since he had only seen them about a hundred times. Soon enough, it was 1830, and Eren wasted no time in reminding Levi of their date.

"We need to get ready now. Our reservation is at 1900."

"Shit." Levi mumbled, getting up from his new favorite position on Eren. He lighlty jogged to the bedroom, closley followed by his date. They entered the room and began getting dressed. Eren couldn't help but occasionally glance at Levi and his beautiful physique, and those scars. He needed to ask him sometime. But tonight isn't that night. Tonight, he is going on a romantic date with his favorite person on the planet. And he was going to enjoy himself, along with Levi. He smiled. _This is going to be so fucking perfect_, the young boy couldn't help but think.

They soon arrived at Pixis', and entered the fancy resturant. Levi loved the atmosphere. He loved the candle lighted atmosphere. The walls were lined with a lavender felt-like material, and the tables were a dark, polished wooden color. It looked very nice. Eren approached the older gentleman who stood at a counter near the entrance.

"Table for two, under the surname Jaeger?" He clicked in his native language. Levi was beginning to pick up the language from hearing it around the city.

"Ah yes," the attendant clicked back, "Ten minutes late, Master Jaeger."

Eren chuckled. "I apologize, Mr. Pixis." Levi raised a brow at the mention of the owner's name. The owner worked at his own resturant? Back on the corrupted shithole called earth, business owners usually sat in a guarded mansion, counting the money they raked in. This was different. He had to admit that he quite liked it.

Pixis gave a hearty laugh and slapped Eren on the back. "Don't worry about it at all, my boy!" He belted and Eren flinched under the slap, but still smiled at Pixis none the less. Pixis was the oldest person Levi was yet to see on Shiganshina. He was bald, but had a bushy gray mustache. His face donned wrinkles, but his eyes were ablaze, making him seem young and full of life. Levi admired him for this. Back on earth, people's eyes were always dull and hopeless.

"I'll have Sasha show you to your table," the old man said, waving over a girl with a brown ponytail. Levi recognized her from the mall and briefly from the party. He didn't really pay her much mind, but at the party he remembered her having an eating contest with a boy who had a shaved head. She smiled at them.

"Eren! It's great to see you! This is Levi? I've heard rumors about the human here, but this is the first I've seen of him." She looked Levi up and down, making humming noises as she did so. "Hes kinda cute," Sasha smiled and nudged Eren, "Quite a catch you have there, Eren."

Eren smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Sasha. Can we be seated now?" He proposed.

"Of course, Eren," the hyper girl led them to a small table near the back but not too far back. "Here you are, a table for two. I will be back in a second with your drinks, make yourselves comfortable." She motioned for them to sit down, and they did so. She then walked away.

"She's quite a character." Levi stated. Eren humphed.

"That she is." He handed a small menu to Levi. "Here. The earthen dishes are on the back of the menu. You should find something you like. The uh... oh yeah, lobster is amazing. I would reccomend that."

Levi hummed in acknowledgment, slightly amused at the boy's difficulty in pronouncing the dish. He scanned the menu with his eyes, recognizing some of the ingredients, as they were written in a few different lanuages native to earth. He saw some French, English and even some German sprinkled around.

He was quite amazed at the large variety of options. He wasn't expecting there to be much earthen food, to be honest. His eyes widened at the option of bouillabaisse. That was one of his favorites back on earth. He would always get it if it was available, but then the resource war hit, and it disappeared. Eren's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I think I'm going to stick with the lobster. I haven't had it in a while. What about you, Levi?" He asked, looking at Levi expectantly.

"I'm going to get the bouillabaisse. I used to love it, so I hope it's as good here as I remember it being."

Eren smiled at Levi. "I'm sure you'll love it. Everything here is freaking delicious," he said, still grinning like an idiot. Sasha shortly returned to their table, two glasses of water in her hands. She placed the beverages on the table.

"So what can I get you two boys?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"I'll have the... Lobster," Eren responded, still having trouble saying the word properly. Levi found that adorable.

"Mhmm..." Sasha mumbled, jotting down Eren's order. She turned to Levi. "And for you?"

"Bouillabaisse and a glass of issla," he responded curtly, pronouncing everything perfectly.

Sasha wrote all of this down and smiled. "Okay boys! I'll be back with that soon enough." She collected the menus, and then quickly twirled around and headed for the kitchen, her tail swaying behind her. Levi streched a bit and took a deep inhale. He noticed the glorious smell of the place: a mix of the soothing candles, and the delicious food. He loved it. Eren was the first to speak up.

"So, uh, Levi. Are you enjoying yourself so far?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, very much so. The atmosphere in here is romantic and calming. And the scents are amazing. I love it." Eren smiled.

"Good to hear, Levi. Oh, here's our food!" Sasha brought the food out. It was steaming.

"Here you are! Enjoy it, it was made by the best chiefs in the city." She skipped away after this statment, not even hearing Eren's thanks. Levi was amazed at the speed._ How the hell did the food get here so quickly?_ He thought, but decided not to dwell on the issue too much.

He stared down at the dish in front if him. It looked and smelled the same as it did in earth, if not better. He gingerly took a sip if the broth and his eyes widened.

"Holy fuck."

It was the single most delicious thing he had eaten in his life. It was cooked to perfection and full of flavor. He glanced up at Eren who had a smirk in his face that practically said_ 'I told you so.' _Levi rolled his eyes and focused again on his food, savoring every bite. By now, Eren had started on his lobster, and looked far too fucking happy. Levi couldn't help but find this to be something that attracted him to the boy: his unfaltering enthusiasm. It was refreshing since he had grown accustomed to the dull, gray people of earth. Dinner was eaten in silence, both too absorbed in their food to start a conversation.

They both finished their delectable dishes in complete silence, not waiting to do so much as breathe in between bites and sips. It was the food of the gods.

"Your people have excellent seafoods" Eren said, his mouth full of food. "Our seafoods are bland and tasteless."

Levi rapidly finished off the broth. "Really? We have quite an assortment of different seafoods. You should try some more next time."

Eren's eyes lit up at the mention of 'next time'. This was conformation that Levi was interested in another date. He smiled at the thought of them going out on weekly dates. Spending every possible minute with each other's company. It was a wonderful thought that gave him an uplifting feeling in his heart. "Of course I will." Eren responded. "I would love to." Levi continued on about earthen seafood dishes. They all seemed delicious. He couldn't wait to try all of them out.

"Are you getting desert?" Eren asked.

"Are you kidding me, brat? What kind of question is that? Of course I fucking am. Let's get something to share so that we don't over eat," Levi scoffed. Eren laughed at how seriously Levi took this, but was happy at how Levi seemed completely content. They flagged Sasha down and ordered a kifflam to share. It arrived as quickly as the entrées, still amazing Levi at the impossible speeds. They ate the creamy desert and engaged in small talk, mostly about differences of earth and Shiganshina.

They finished fairly quickly and they got up, thanking Sasha and Pixis on the way out. They slowly strolled through the city, simply enjoying each other's company, and by the time they got home, it was 2200. They entered the house to find the lights out and they could hear the soft snores from where Armin was sleeping. Mikasa was presumably sleeping as well. They entered Eren's room, careful not to step on or wake Armin in the floor. They both climbed into the bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. Levi was the first to speak.

"Thank you, Eren. It was fucking amazing. You've done well, brat," he whispered.

Eren brought Levi over towards himself for a hug. "It was my pleasure. I love spending time with you."

Levi returned the hug, and then nuzzled his head into Eren's broad shoulder. "I enjoy my time with you as well, Eren." Eren smiled as Levi rested his head into him, and turned his head a bit to place a soft kiss on Levi's forehead. Levi let out a very soft giggle. He then turned Eren's head back around to land a full kiss on Eren's soft lips. They pulled away from the sweet little kiss, with half lidded eyes full of love and lust for each other. Without word, they both pulled each other's heads in for yet another kiss, however this one was much more intimate than the previous. They had their arms wrapped around each other, and were softly moaning as they made out with each other.

Eren had never before thought that a kiss could be filled with lust. He always just thought of them as a way to declare your undying love to someone. They were not casually thrown about on Shiganshina. But now... Eren wasn't sure what was happening exactly. Kissing Levi now didn't feel like it did when he first kissed him. It felt different, more passionate. This kiss was filled with nothing but desire. This time, neither of them were using a kiss to propose. Now, it was almost like an activity. Something for fun. Something to relieve stress. And Eren loved it. He tangled his fingers into Levi's hair and the shorter man wrapped his arms around his partner's neck.

Levi began to let out soft moans, so Eren felt obligated to do so as well. They both let their hands explore each other's bodies, touching and pinching around as they pleased. Eren slightly flinched at some of Levi's caresses, and Levi slightly chuckled at this. The small whimpers the young alien let out as Levi pinched were adorable. Their bodies were now pressed up against each other, and they could feel the warmth radiating off of each other. It was extremely comforting for both parties. They continued their kissing and moaning, growing more and more intense as it went on, and soon enough, Eren felt something pressing up against his teeth.

Was that... Levi's tounge? Was this some sort of earth custom he was not familiar with? What did he do? He slowly parted his teeth, allowing the acess to his mouth that Levi evidently wanted. Levi began exploring the depths of Eren's mouth, feeling around his tounge. Eren experimentally started feeling around Levi's mouth with his own, slightly longer tounge as well. Levi reacted positively to this, moaning and gasping even louder than before as their tounges intertwined with each other.

Eren's hands began to drift underneath Levi's shirt, pulling the offending garment over his head. He pulled Levi closer to him, and the shorter man gasped at the feeling of Eren's fingers caressing his bare chest. Eren was beginning to get the hang of Levi's style of kissing and he lowered Levi onto the mattress, remaining above the raven-haired man. Their tongues continued their battle for dominance, though Eren clearly seemed to be victorious. Both of the men were moaning into the kiss and Levi bit down on Eren's bottom lip, eliciting a sweet whimper from the taller boy.

Eren's fingertips ghosted over Levi's torso, feeling every muscle, every scar. Eren found all of this beautiful. Every imperfection, he found perfect. They broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes. A thin strand of saliva still connected their bruised lips. Though they desired each other, both knew they needed to stop. Neither were quite yet ready to go any further. Eren rolled next to Levi, his arms wrapping around his bare torso.

Eren sighed. "I love you."

Levi's eyes lit up at this statment. "I-I, uhm... I think I love you too..." The last time he had heard those words directed towards him in that demeanor, they came from Erwin... But he wasnt going to think about Erwin. This is his and Eren's night. He nuzzled his head back into its normal position, right on top of Eren's shoulder. He closed his eyes, thinking of nothing. He only felt Eren's soft skin against his own, and heard his soft inhales and exhales. To this, he slowly drifted off. The perfect end to a more than perfect day.

The perfect end of the day for some, anyway. Armin Arlert lay awake on his futon of the floor of Eren's room. He had always been a light sleeper, and awoke to the creaks of the bed when Eren and Levi first climbed in. As began to fall into a sleep-like state, he was awoken yet again by the sound of a moan. But not just any moan. This came from the lips of Levi: the stoic, sarcastic, and uptight human. His eyes shot open at the sound of this. He heard it all. Their intimate and passionate kissing, their confessions, everything. By the end of it, his face was a dark beet red and his eyes were wide. He could hardly believe any of it. He squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to forget what he had just witnessed, yet he knew that would be impossible. _This, _he thought, _is going to be a long night._

* * *

A few months later, Erwin ventured back to the laboratory of Hanji Zoe. He opened the door and the bespectacled woman's head turned to see whom she had the pleasure of recieving as a guest. Her eyes darkened at the sight of he blond haired commander and she went back to reviewing her notes. The tall man walked over to the portal, observing it. He rapped his knuckles against the side of the machine surrounding the tear.

"Are all of the problems sorted out?"

Hanji did not look up at Erwin as she spoke. "They should be. I tested it before you came in. Sonn- my remaining rat was the test subject, as you had ordered. He survived passing through the portal. He was killed on impact upon landing."

Erwin's eyes shifted to the cage which used to harbor Hanji's rats. It was indeed barren of the small rodents. "So it was able to remain living as it transferred over?"

"Yes. A larger mammal should be able to survive the impact of landing."

A glint passed through Erwin's eyes as the female scientist spoke. "Excellent. We will prepare to depart to this world in roughly one week," his voice was stern and commanding.

"_We,_ commander?" Hanji questioned. "I thought _you_ just want to get Levi back."

An almost menacing grin crossed over Erwin's face. "We are going to require a large amount of people. A squadron, perhaps. We do not know what obstacles we will encounter and it is good to be prepared. Besides," he looked over at Hanji. "If you join us, you may find a new species to experiment on. Possibly something to replace your beloved... Rats."

Hanji remained fixed on her notes. It was silent for a few moments before she spoke up. "...So in a week?"

"Roughly, yes. I'll let you know when we are prepared to leave." The commander turned and exited the lab. As he left, Hanji could not stop a large grin from spreading across her face.

**END CHAPTER 7**

* * *

So yeah. That's that. Shit's gonna go down in the upcoming chapters, so be prepared ::33 stay tuned and see ya next time!

-Jek and Iz


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, shit goes down in this chapter. Kinda. Apologies in advance for the fight scenes. They're probably poorly written. Anyway, here's chapter 8! Enjoy ::33

Disclaimer: SnK does not belong to us. It is the creation of Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Monsters and men**

She sat perched on a branch in one of the taller trees overlooking the land. It had been a struggle to get up, but it gave her a clear view of her surroundings and a safe place to stay. She had to make trips up and down to get some food and supplies, but she was getting used to the routine by now.

She reached into the first aid box next to her, pulling out a fresh gauze wrap and some more disinfectant. Carefully, she unwrapped the soiled bandages from her shoulder, where her left arm used to be. She winced slightly at the touch, but adjusted and examined her make-shift stitches. They were holding up and shouldn't need to be redone anytime soon. She wrapped the new gauze around her amputation and tied it, using her teeth to assist the now one-handed process. She closed the metal box and looked out onto the vast woodland landscape before her.

It usually remained the same as it always did, the only movement being that of small animals. But today was different. She saw a crowd of people in a clearing and she tensed up. Natives? She couldn't be found now. She had survived for so long... She grabbed her small, portable binoculars from her utility belt and adjusted them, giving her a clear view of the figures. She gasped. They were not natives. She recognized their uniforms. They were from earth. Humans. She smiled. _Finally,_ she thought, pushing her auburn hair from her eyes. _I was wondering when they'd show up._

* * *

Levi woke up, still locked in Eren's tight embrace. He stayed still, not wanting to move from the comfort of Eren's arms, but he adjusted his head, allowing him to see the clock. It was already past noon. He was surprised. Armin usually woke Eren up by now. It was odd, but he liked it; waking up in the tight embrace of his partner. He could get used to it. He then noticed Eren stirring and the boy yawned. His head moved across the pillow as he stretched. Levi watched as his eyes began to slowly flutter open.

"Good morning, Levi."

Levi hugged Eren tighter. "Good morning, Eren." Eren slowly sat upwards, Levi clinging to him as he did so. Eren looked down at the smaller man and chuckled as he saw him wrapped around his torso, holding on for dear life.

He ran his fingers through the man's raven hair as he spoke. "We gotta get up. It's already noon."

Levi yawned. "I need a shower." Eren slowly pryed Levi off of him and got up from the bed, the man whimpering as he did so.

"I'll go get breakfast ready."

"It's more like lunch by now, brat," Levi smirked, yet his eyes were gentle towards the taller boy.

"Same difference," Eren said with a large, goofy grin on his face and walked out of the room. Levi shook his head and chuckled, making his way towards the bathroom. He stripped from his clothes, which he realized were the same ones from last night. Neither of them had bothered with pajamas. He almost blushed as he recalled the night before and what had happened when they got home. He didn't know what compelled him to initiate the kiss, but it turned out well either way.

He stepped into the shower, letting the warm spray of water run over his body. Even as he scrubbed himself, he could still feel Eren's touch, and he enjoyed this feeling of warmth and love from someone. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards at this thought and he turned off the water, quickly drying his body and hair before changing into one of his tunic and pant ensembles. He made his way to the living room and kitchen, and saw Eren cooking something in a pan. Some type of egg it seemed. On the sofa sat Mikasa and Armin who were watching some native news channel. When Armin noticed Levi come in, he quickly looked away from the short man and blushed.

Levi knew something about Armim was off. He hadn't woken them up this morning, and now this? It was odd. He plopped down next to Armin softly, streching and yawning as he did so.

"Lunch is almost ready, people," Levi stated sleepily.

"We already ate," Mikasa said. Armin was still silent, rejecting any eye contact with Levi.

"Okay..." Levi continued looking at Armin, questioningly. "Whats up with you, Armin? You didn't wake us up today, and now this? Whats wrong?"

Armin looked over to Levi awkwardly. "I sorta... um... heard you two last night..."

Mikasa's head shot up. "Heard them doing exactly what, Armin?" She asked and switched off the TV. The blonde boy gulped. _Oh dear._

"Ah shit..." Levi put his head in his hands. "Mikasa, don't worry abo-"

"I was asking Armin," she interrupted and turned to the blond boy. "Armin, what were they doing?" Eren stood by the stove and Levi could see by the was he was shaking that he was trying to hold in his laughter at Armin's terrified expression.

"Y-you see, I, uh-" Armin stammered. "They- I heard- uh, those two-"

"_Aaahhhhhhhhh!_"

Everyone froze at the sound of the shriek. It was coming from outside, and they fell silent, waiting to hear what would happen. Another shout was heard, what seemed to be a curse in the native language. More commotion followed and they stayed silent, perfectly still, out of both fear and anticipation. A siren blared. A loudspeaker turned on and a strict voice shouted in the language of Titan, leaving Levi confused while Mikasa, Armin, and Eren looked at each other with expressions of horror.

"Shit," Mikasa muttered and Levi's eyes widened. The girl never cursed. What was going on? He looked around for a sign, any indication of the current situation, but could only see people running outside the windows. Eren said something in titan and Levi could make out something about gear or equipment. The three aliens all sprang into action, hurrying to gather the necessary tools and leaving Levi confused.

Levi ran up to a hurrying Eren, who was tying what looked like two large, chrome boxes around his hips. He was completely changed into what appeared to be a uniform of sorts. It was white pants, tall brown boots, a long-sleeved shirt, a brown wrap around his waist, and a tan jacket with winged insignias on it.

"What the fuck is going on?" Levi asked, beginning to panic. Eren hurriedly adjusted the many straps on the uniform.

"We're being invaded. By humans. This isn't good, Levi. I want you to stay here."

Levi was confused. "I thought you said your time in the military was over?"

Eren finished tying up his uniform. "I am. I'm now the equivalent of a state trooper on your planet. Called into duty when needed. That's how they work, right?"

"Sort of." Levi said. "But now isn't the time to get technical. Why do I have to stay? I want to fight. I'm not letting you go alone."

Eren held Levi's shoulders as Armin and Mikasa ran out of the door, both in the same uniform as Eren, yet Mikasa adorned a red scarf. "Come on, Eren!" They yelled in their native language.

"Give me a second!" He called to them before turning back to Levi. "You might be mistaken for an attacker, Levi. I'm not letting you go." Levi could see the reason in this, and he didn't want to risk dying that way, as much as he truly wanted to help Eren.

"Okay." Levi confirmed. "But is there any way I can help?" Eren let go of Levi and began to walk out of the door.

"Yes." Eren said, "Try to figure out the reason behind this attack."

Before Levi could even respond, Eren was already out of the house. Levi stood there, dumbfounded. How did humans even find this place? As Eren had said, it would take at least 200 years to get here using the technology currenly available on earth. So how...? Levi shook himself out of his dazed state and ran to the windows, pulling the curtains closed and making sure that no one could see inside. He carefully peered between the curtains, his eyes landing on a tight formation of earthen soldiers, all in their heavy uniforms and carrying their guns and other weapons. They began to spread out, circling around the houses and other buildings. And then Levi realized something. _Shit_, he thought. _The back. I forgot about the windows and doors there._

He ran to the back of the house and froze as he reached the windows. There, in the backyard, stood what appeared to be three soldiers. _Shit shit shit shit. What now? _Before he could even make a move, a soldier turned towards his direction. Staring in his direction. Staring directly at him.

"There he is! He's in this house!" The soldier yelled and pointed at him. They began running towards the house and Levi turned and ran, almost stumbling as he tried to get a weapon of any sort. He heard the glass of the window shatter and the wooden door splinter.

He saw a large knife near where Eren was cooking. He grabbed it, and ran for the basement. Luckily, the soldiers were lightly armored, and only armed with what seemed to be 45. Caliber USP pistols, and not the standard submachine gun. He ran through a door and down the basement steps, almost tripping as he did so. He looked around the storage basement, looking for anywhere to hide. He saw an open wooden crate, and silently hopped in. He took the cover of the box, and slid it over him. He hear the soldiers upstairs.

"I think we scared him off." Said a distorted voice through their mics. Levi recognized the distortions. These mics were for the city guard, not something that would be on a spaceship. How the hell did they get here?

"Split up." Said another heavily distorted voice. "We need to find him."

He sat there in silence, his heart pounding in his ears. He could hear the soldiers' footsteps above him, scouring the house. He almost relaxed, but then he heard the soft creek of the basement door. He sucked in his breath and held it, not daring to make a sound. Levi could hear the soldier walk quietly down the steps and stop to look over everything, searching for any hint at all of his whereabouts. From the cracks in the sides of the wooden box, he could see the movement of the soldier, who was slowly approaching his hiding place. He heard him overturning objects and opening crates, which only reminded him that he was soon to be discovered. The soldier stopped in front of his box, and he could hear the shifting of the lid. Levi gripped his knife tighter and adjusted his position. The top of the crate was removed and the soldier's flashlight shone directly on him. The soldier spoke into his microphone.

"I got him! In the base- _AGH_-!"

Levi lunged from the crate, stabbing the soldier in between his collarbone and shoulder, cutting him off mid sentence. He could feel the soldier's warm blood drip down the knife and onto his hands. He swiftly removed the blade and ran towards the door as fast as he could. He had to get out of here.

Levi grabbed the officer's pistol as the death confirmation blasted over the dead soldier's mic.

"_Officer CG-547 down. Vital signs critical,_" The feminine robotic voice stated, alerting the other city guards in the house. As he came out of the basement, he ran for the kitchen, and jumped through the window at his first chance.

"There he is!" Yelled another officer. The armor of the guards clacked behind him as he ran through the gate and off of the property. "Stop!" Yelled the officer in the distance. "We're here to save you!"

Levi's eyes widened at this statement. Here to save him? What the fuck? How did they even find him? He shook the thoughts and ran faster, his bare feet becoming scratched as they hit the pavement beneath him. He wasn't even sure where he was running exactly. He just knew that he had to get away.

He looked around him, trying not to run into any natives or humans. The crowd was going every which way as citizens attempted to evacuate or get to shelter. He saw human soldiers harassing them and destroying their property as the tried to uncover his location. He could see the Titan soldiers, flying through the air using those metal boxes they had on. They were armed with twin blades, but it was clear that they were trying to avoid bloodshed as much as possible. What Levi didn't see was the discarded gun on the ground.

His foot caught on it, causing him to launch forward and crash into... A person? He tried to steady himself and keep moving, but the person grabbed his arm tightly, preventing him from leaving. Levi sent the person an angry, cold glare, but his expression changed to shock and confusion as he looked at the face of the person. There was blond hair peaking out from beneath his helmet and he had steely, blue eyes. His face was clean and shaven, but there were signs of aging, though not enough to make him unrecognizable. Even through the bags under his eyes and his tired features, it was clear who the man was. It was his commander; his ex lover. It was Erwin.

Levi was in a fit of rage at this point. He couldn't handle this shit. Killing innocents? Destroying their property? How could Erwin do this? He ripped off the blond man's helmet and pressed his gun up against the man's temple.

"What the fuck are you doing, you piece of shit?"

Erwin smiled deviously. "Levi! Its me! Erwin! Do you remember me?" Levi could not believe him. Expexting a warm welcome from him after the unmentionable things he did? Levi smashed the butt of his pistol against Erwin's head, knocking him onto the ground.

"Ah... Shit..." He heard Erwin groan. The blond man held his head as he stood up. "Levi, what the fuck was that?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Levi glared at Erwin, his fists balled and trembling with rage.

"I've come to take you home! To take you off of this damn place and go back with me! Back where you belong! It's been almost five years, Levi. We finally found you!"

Levi's face contorted into a look of confusion. "What the fuck is this about five years? I've been gone for five weeks, if that!"

"Levi, did you hit your head or something? It was 4206 when you left. Now, it's almost 4211."

"What? I think I know how much time has passed."

"Actually, it's quite possible that there are two separate time lines. A week here could very well equal a year on earth. It's not unusual in these types of situations."

Both men whipped their heads around to see a woman with glasses and a ponytail approaching. She had her helmet under her arm and Levi immediately recognized her as Hanji.

As much as Levi wanted to shoot her as well, he kept his weapon lowered. "Why are you all here? This makes no sense. Why the hell do you guys need me?"

Hanji chuckled. "I don't need you. But Erwin apparently does." Levi shifted his gaze to the man towering above him.

"Why do you need me? After what you did, I'm probably just a stupid sexual object to you, asshole. You don't need me. You can go to hell."

In the distance, Eren caught sight of a certain human's dark hair. What was he doing outside? He would be killed! Eren used his gear to reach Levi, landing right next to him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"What's happening, Levi? I told you to stay inside!" Eren paused for a moment as he saw the blonde man griping his head. "Who is this, Levi? Why is his helmet off?"

Levi did not remove his gaze from Erwin as he responded to Eren's question. "This," he said gesturing towards the blond man. "Is Erwin. The most despicable human being alive."

Erwin's eyes looked almost hurt at Levi's words. "Come on, Levi. Don't be like this." He reached out to cup the smaller man's cheek, but his hand was swatted away by Eren. Both Erwin and Levi turned to stare at the alien. His green eyes were completely filled with rage and seemed to be glowing. His jaw was set and his teeth were barred as he released a menacing growl.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him." Eren's grip tightened around Levi. The raven-haired man was almost frightened. He had never seen Eren this way. He was practically like an angry cat with the way his ears and tail were angled. "I don't know exactly what you did to him, but it is unforgivable. Never touch him. Leave our planet, or face the consequences."

Erwin chuckled, however Hanji was slowly backing away from the fight. "Come on Levi. What's this, your boyfriend? On your first week here?"

Eren snarled. "A week here is considered around two and a half weeks on your shitty planet." Erwin's eyes narrowed at the alien boy. He didn't speak. His and Eren's eyes never lost contact. Erwin suddenly swung at the taller alien's head. Eren blocked it with a swift grab, and twisted. Erwin fell to the ground as an audible popping noise emitted from his arm.

Erwin let out a hiss of pain at his now dislocated arm, but didn't do anything more about it. He'd deal with it later.

"I don't have fucking time for this..." He muttered and quickly stood up. Before either Levi or Eren had time to react, Erwin used his good arm to draw his pistol and pressed the barrel against Eren forehead. He pulled the trigger. Blood, bits of bone, and even some gray matter splattered on both his and Levi's face as Eren was forced backwards and collapsed onto the ground. Levi stood, frozen. His face was locked in pure horror and disbelief, unable to process what just happened. The images raced through his mind. Erwin. The gun. Eren. The shot. The blood. Eren. Dead. Eren was dead. Eren was dead. _Eren was dead._ Levi's irises and pupils shrunk and he turned his head to look at where Eren lay, lifeless on the ground.

"... Eren...?" His voice was barely a whisper. "Eren? Eren, this isn't funny." _Eren was dead_. "EREN!"

Levi lunged towards Eren's body, but his wrists were caught by Erwimn who was tugging him away.

"No! Stop it! You monster!" Levi fought back, trying to break free, but Erwin was stronger and had an advantage even with an injured arm.

"Let me go! Eren!"

"Eren is dead! Levi, let's go!"

"EREN!" Levi struggled, but could still not escape from Erwin's grip. He stared at Eren's collapsed body. He couldn't be dead. It was impossible. He needed Eren. Eren couldn't be dead, and yet... He was. Levi didn't feel as tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to try to get away from the madman that was now Erwin.

Then he saw it. No. It had to be impossible. The body moved. He's not dead. Erwin stopped moving, and so did Levi as they watched Eren's dead body begin to reanimate. He sat up, and they could see the wound in his forehead healing before their eyes. Swaying, Eren stood up and steadied himself. Then, they saw his face. It was nothing but pure hate and anger. His eyes were filled with fire and murderous rage.

Eren grabbed Levi's fallen pistol off of the ground, and pointed it towards Erwin.

"You're not gonna shoot me. What if you miss and hit Levi? Huh? Try. Try to shoot me," Erwin challenged, yet there was obvious fear in his voice as he spoke. Eren sighed and lowered his pistol. And then fired. He hit Erwin's leg, causing him to collapse. Erwin screamed as the white hot bullet penetrated through his leg, taking skin and blood with it. He eased his grip on Levi and the small man broke free and ran to Eren. He wrapped his arms around him, and hugged as hard as he possibly could.

"How... what..." he was now very aware of his crying. This was an emotional nightmare for Levi. Eren's eyes were still fixed on the blond man, but he wrapped his arm protectively around Levi.

"Levi."

"Eren, how did you-"

"Levi. I need you to listen to me." Eren was commanding Levi more than asking him. Levi nodded, his body shaking as he fought back tears.

"I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise that you won't be scared of me. I want you to promise me that you won't see me as a monster."

Levi gripped Eren tighter and buried his face into Eren's blood-stained jacket.

"I promise, you fucking brat." Though his words were harsh, the way they came out were genuinely gentle, only filled with happiness. Levi was still shaking with sobs. He wasn't sure why Eren was telling him to do this all of a sudden, but he didn't care. He was just thrilled beyond belief that Eren was still alive. He looked up at the taller alien. If possible, the flames in his eyes were more intense than before. His expression was dead-serious and it sent chills down Levi's spine.

"Good."

Levi watched as Eren raised his hand to his mouth and bit down onto the side of thumb, encasing the two of them in a cloud of white steam.

**END CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Woooo, cliff hanger... Probably everyone knows what's about to happen though XP Let us know what you think of this fanfic so far, and we'll see you next chapter (/^-^)/ Until then...!

-Jek and Iz


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Gah! Sorry for the wait! We honestly don't have any other excuse than that Iz was too lazy to upload it :p Sorry for her uselessness. But here it is: chapter 9! Thank you for all of the feedback so far :3 we love reading your comments. Enjoy!

Trigger warning: mentions of rape

Disclaimer: SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. This fanfiction belongs to us

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let sleeping dogs lie**

Everything stopped. The fighting, the commotion... All of it. Everyone froze in shock, Titan and human soldiers alike. The steam was still in the air, but it had dissipated enough so that what it was once covering was now completely visible. Where the young alien by the name of Eren had once stood, was a monster.

It stood taller than most of the buildings in the city, it's body made up almost entirely of muscle. The creature was nude, yet there was no visible genitalia on its body. Long, chestnut hair fell over its face, leaving only it's large and menacing mouth visible. The creature's bangs parted, revealing glowing emerald eyes. The same eyes that belonged to the young alien. It glared down at the humans below, an intent to kill radiating from the monster. The people below stared in awe and horror, then they noticed something. One of its massive hands was curled protectively around a small human. A human that they recognized as Levi.

Erwin stood there in mortal terror. He had no idea what was happening. A living creature of that size should not be phisically possible. However, Hanji stood behind him with a huge, idiotic grin on her face. She was so fascinated with this new creature she was being presented with. Erwin was not so intrigued. He was scared, and confused. The eyes. The face. That utterly terrifying mouth. He stumbled back, and landed on his ass, staring up at the monster who was holding Levi in fear. What was this creature going to do to him? He didn't want to stick around long enough to find out.

Levi stared at the beast who was holding him. Was this... Eren? Although his appearance was different, there was something unmistakable about him. He was at a loss for words. How did Eren do this? He was petrified, unable to try to break free of Eren's grasp, but he didn't necessarily want to. He felt... Safe, somehow. He relaxed his body.

"... Eren?" He asked carefully. The creature gave no hint of a reaction to his words. Levi looked into his eyes. They were filled with the same burning rage that was in Eren's eyes only moments before, and Levi had no doubt the the alien and this beast were one and the same. He saw Eren's mouth open slowly and release an ear-splitting roar. Then the soldiers began shooting.

Eren covered Levi as much as his hand would allow, and took the bullets. They had almost no effect on him, ocassionally scraping some skin off, and causing heat to be expelled from the small wounds. The cuts got deeper and deeper into his skin, but the skin grew back seconds later. The ground forces were running out of ammo, most of their guns clicking instead of letting out the usual firing noise. The officers soon came to the realization that their efforts were in vain, and began to back off from the huge creature.

Those who still had ammunition continued shooting at Eren, hoping to find an opening of any sort. The villagers took this chance to evacuate and get away from the human soldiers, who were preoccupied with Eren. The giant swung at a group of the soldiers on the ground, and they scattered. The ones who were unable to escape were thrown against buildings due to the force of the blow, though if they were unconscious or dead Levi was not sure.

This Eren scared him. This was not the boy that he knew. He knew that he had promised Eren, but he still couldn't help the growing unease and fear that plagued him as Eren swatted at the soldiers like flies. Then, a sharp pain hit his cheek and he could feel a warm fluid trickle down his face. He touched it and his fingers were coated in crimson when he removed them from his face. Blood. A bullet grazed him. And Eren... Eren saw this. He let out another roar and knew that he was going to kill them all. Every. Last. One.

* * *

Mikasa and Armin stared in the direction of where the roars and steam had come from. When they saw the massive form in the distance, they turned to each other, horrified expressions on their faces.

Mikasa was almost angry at Eren. He knew of the restraints to his powers, and the conditions that must be in play for him to have permission to shift. A city invasion of a more primitive race that only uses projected metal as ammunition couldn't have been enough of a threat for him to shift. It just didn't make sense. The two began towards Eren, their maneuver gear springing into action as soon as they could use it. They raced towards the gargantuan figure as fast as possible, both hoping Eren didn't do anything irrational.

As they approached, the commotion grew louder. They could hear the screams of both humans and Titans, as well as Eren's angry roars. They grappled onto a taller building, and looked at the scene presented before them. It was a bloodbath. Dead soldiers were strewn across the ground, Eren's hands were stained with their blood. Mikasa and Armin could see some of the soldiers being helped to safety, and they could almost say that they were relieved. They didn't like it when Eren killed people. Every time it happened, his giant form took over and he rampaged. It was difficult to get him back to normal. They saw him clutching something or someone and they grappled forward for a better view. It was Levi.

Levi was pounding at the giant hand that encased him, shouting at Eren. They could make your bits of what the man was saying. "Eren!" He screamed. "Stop! Get ahold of yourself! That's enough! You've done enough! Turn back to normal right the fuck now!"

Eren didn't respond. He continued to thrash at the soldiers. Armin knew what was happening. "Mikasa..." The blond boy spoke up. "It's too late to stop him from losing control. He's already gone."

Mikasa looked over at Eren with eyes full of pure rage. It was hard to believe Eren resided inside of this monster. "We'll need to force him out of that... thing. That monster. We need to cut him out," Mikasa stated, not removing her gaze from her brother.

Armin nodded with a very worried look on his face. He was not looking forward to any of this. This was out of hand. They both raced towards the giant monster, hoping they could save the city's population before it was obliterated by Eren. They could see Levi frantically flailing in Eren's hand, trying to break free of the creature's firm grasp.

As they flew towards Eren, Mikasa turned to Armin. "Try to get close to him. Try to reach Eren through the beast. You've bone it before and you can do it again. While you do that, I'll use the opportunity to cut him out. Do your best to make sure Levi does not get injured. "

Armin gulped, slightly nervous as to if this was going to work or not. He'd been able to snap Eren out of it before, but... He's never lost control on this scale before. "Y-yes..." He nodded and zoomed around Eren, grappling into the beast's forehead. Eren didn't notice. Gently, Armin planted his feet on the bridge of Eren's nose, staring his giant best friend in the eyes. He saw Mikasa land on a nearby roof to wait for an opening. Slowly, Armin placed his hand on Eren's nose and took a deep breath.

"Eren..." he said, his voice low and calming. "I'm going to need you to snap out of this now." He got no reaction from the giant.

Armin grasped onto Eren as hard as he could, almost falling off while Eren swung at the ground. "Eren. Listen to me. You need to stop. Now. You're hurting these people! This could start a war!" Eren once again swung at the ground, ignoring Armin's attempts to gain his attention. "Eren! Listen to me! You're scaring Levi! Can you hear me? You are scaring Levi to death!" Eren responded to this.

He stood still, unable to move at Armin's words. He looked down to Levi to see the man flailing in his hand, yelling for Eren to stop. For a split second, a sliver of compassion showed in Eren's eyes, and Mikasa saw this as a chance to save him. She flung herself into action, flying towards Eren's neck at amazing speeds.

She landed on his nape with a soft thud and carefully aligned her blades. If she was slightly off, she knew that there was a chance of Eren dying. She inhaled and plunged the blades into Eren's flesh, some of his hot blood splattering on her clothes, hands, and face. _Eren... I'm so sorry..._ she thought as she could hear the giant roar in agony. She couldn't wait any longer or else she would blow her chance.

Quickly, Mikasa made two deep, overlapping cuts with her blades, cutting Eren out the way they were instructed to in the case of an emergency. His limbs would be severed, but they would regenerate, resulting in no long-term consequences. Mikasa winced as she heard Eren roaring in pain and anger.

Eren began to collapse, roaring in pain as Mikasa's blades severed his steaming flesh. He began falling, landing on his knees and then proceeding to fall onto his torso.

"I'm so sorry..." Mikasa confessed, almost crying at her knowing how much pain she was causing her beloved brother. Eren's screams began dying out, and his grip on Levi began to lighten up. Levi tried to climb out of his now limp grasp, and was sucessful. He fell out, and as soon as he could gain his footing, he began running towards Mikasa, who was still perched on the giant's neck.

He approached the girl, glancing at the incisions she was making on the back of Eren's neck.

"Mikasa!" He called and she looked over to him, tears in her eyes.

"Levi..." She said quietly.

"What the hell happened back there? To Eren? Is he okay?" Levi was slightly panicking, worrying about the boy whom he had grown so find of.

"Eren... Eren is what we call a titan shifter. Annie is too, and there are a few others as well, but Eren... He can't always control it. We have to forcibly remove him." She turned her attention back towards her brother and finished up the incisions, carefully removing the chunk of flesh and revealing Eren's back. She tugged at her brother, disconnecting him from the tendons and muscle that still bound him to the beast. Levi hurried beside her, helping to pull Eren out. When he was free from the monster, the first thing Levi noticed was the steam from the monster as it began to collapse. Then he noticed Eren's arms and legs. They were partially severed.

"What the fuck?" Levi exclaimed. "His fucking limbs are cut off!"

Mikasa pulled Eren off of the giant's corpse. "They'll grow back." Mikasa reassured, the same solemn look plastered on her face.

"I don't..." Levi ran his hands down his face, sighing. He was so confused. He just wanted to go home. Where things were normal. Where he had quiet meals with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. He didn't want any of this. Would Eren be punished? He couldn't just get away with this. What would happen to him? Levi dreaded to think.

Armin maneuvered over to them and landed gently beside the two. "We need to get off of this before it breaks down. It's already beginning to."

Levi looked at the beast and indeed, steam was rising up off of the carcass, some of the skin and muscle dissolving along with it.

"Okay," Mikasa stated monotonously and picked up Eren carefully. He hung limp in her arms. "Come on, Levi."

Levi nodded and followed them off of Eren's nape, sparing a few glances back at the giant. He still had a hard time believing what just happened. As soon as the trio stepped off of the beast, a crowd of earthen soldiers surrounded them. Mikasa held her brother tighter, a furious look in her eyes.

The soldiers converged on them, all aiming straight at Eren. They remained silent, moving towards them. The leader of the group raised his hand, about to signal for open fire, when a figure launched at him from the distance, and by the arrival of her gear, sliced the man's head off, landed on the ground, and slid towards the group. Levi recognized her as Annie, from Jean's party. The head of the group's leader rolled behind her, spewing blood like a hose.

The soldiers stared in shock at the blonde alien girl. Her expression remained unchanging as she glanced at the head on the ground. One of the soldiers spoke up.

"S-stay right where you are!"

Annie just stared at him, looking bored. She got into a position to attack when another soldier spoke.

"Stop! We don't want to fight you! We just want the human!"

Mikasa glared at the soldiers, anger bubbling inside of her.

"You are not fucking taking Levi away and I will do everything in my power to-"

"I'll go."

Her head whipped around to Levi, not believing what she had just heard him say.

"... What?" The soldiers as well as Mikasa all seemed to say in unison.

"I said I'll go with you. If that's what it takes for you to leave these innocent people alone, then I'll fucking do it," he walked towards the earthen soldiers before turning back to Mikasa. "Take care of that brat for me. I know you will." The soldiers placed cuffs around his wrists and escorted him away. The three aliens stared after him.

"Levi..." Mikasa said, a hint of shock in her voice. Armin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. I know he will." He tried to reassure her.

"I hope so..." She said slowly, still staring after the soldiers and Levi. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

Levi awoke and found himself inside a tent in a human military camp outside of Shiganshina. The cold night air quickly snapped him into alertness.

"He's awake! Exclaimed a woman's voice whom he recognized as Hanji. Levi saw Erwin's head swing into view.

"Hey there. Feeling better now?" The man questioned. Levi spat at Erwin. He jumped back a bit, avoiding the spit very narrowly. He laughed. "Quite a feisty one, aren't you, Levi?" The black haired man did no more than snort at the blonde man, still unforgiving of what he did all those years ago. The man had aged, a bit of grey now showing in his hair. Most likley from stress, however.

Levi tried to move, but found his hands to be secured to a stone block via shackles. He growled. "Why the fuck are you doing all of this?"

Erwin feigned somewhat innocence. "It is our duty to recover all living members of a team if they are missing or unable to return."

"Yeah, right," Levi scoffed. "I doubt your intentions for getting me back were that kindhearted."

Erwin laughed. "Yes, you're right. My reasons for wanting you were selfish. But it turned out to be a good thing coming here in the end. We were able to recover Petra-"

"What?" Levi stared at him in shock. "Petra is dead."

"That's what we thought, too. It turns out that the arm with her vital sign sensor was severed, causing her to be classified as dead."

"Where the fuck is she?"

"She's in the medical tent at the moment. She did a very good job of treating her amputation, but still requires proper medical attention."

"Let me see her."

Erwin chuckled. "You need to stay here, where I ca-"

"Let me fucking see her, asshole," Levi snapped. Erwin's facial expression changed at Levi's words.

"Calm down, Levi. You can see her, sheesh, don't be like this."

Levi looked at Erwin angrily. "After what you fucking did to me, how the fuck do you treat me like nothing happened? I swear, you have no feelings whatsoever. You act like I still have feelings for you; like I'll ever want to be with you again. How? How do you just blow it off?"

Hanji put her finger on her chin. "What did you do to him, Erwin? You never told me."

Erwin looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

Levi looked up, an angry look on his face. "No. She deserves to know. Tell her what you fucking did to me, asshole. Tell her right now."

Erwin sighed. "Levi, please-"

"Tell her!" Levi snapped. "Tell her how you fucking raped me! Tell her how you lost control when I said I wanted to break up with you!"

Hanji gaped. "Erwin... Why-"

_"TELL HER, ERWIN!"_ Levi interrupted. _"LET HER KNOW ABOUT THE MONSTER YOU REALLY ARE-"_

_"SHUT UP, LEVI. JUST- SHUT UP."_ Erwin barked, a dark look spreading across his face. "Just shut up..." His voice trailed off and he sank to his knees, hiding his face in his hands. The room fell silent.

For the first time in her life, Hanji felt confused. She was always on top of the situation, knew what was happening, even if it came out in a way that made her look crazy. But she really couldn't wrap her head around this. Erwin, her boss and friend for many years, who she thought she knew everything about, was a rapist? And the victim was Levi? If she knew this, she would have never built the portal. But why would Erwin do such a terrible, unforgivable thing? Thats not like him. It just wasn't possible.

Levi was still fuming, wanting the words to escape Erwin's mouth._ 'I raped Levi Ackerman when he said he wanted to break up with me.' _Thats all he wanted- Erwin to admit to his awful crime.

"Erwin..." Hanji began. "What is this all about..?" She was honestly scared of the answer. She almost didn't want to know what happened. Erwin let out yet another sigh before speaking.

"I... I was drunk-"

"Like that's a fucking excuse," Levi remarked crudely. Erwin's eyes shot up to meet Levi's and the smaller man noticed that they were filled with... Hurt?

"Levi... It's not like that-"

"Then what the fuck is it? I was calling off what should have been called off a long time ago, and then you get furious with me and go as far as to rape me. Why do you have any right to be angry? I was the one that was beginning to be used as a fucking sex toy-"

"Levi, please," Hanji interrupted. "Let him finish talking."

Levi huffed, and gave in to Hanji's requests. He let Erwin continue.

"I was drunk," he sniffled, as a tear drifted down his face, "and Levi came into our apartment. He was angry, and a little bit sad as well it seemed. He sat me down, and began to talk about our relationship, and where it was heading. But in the middle of this conversation... I admit, I began to get a little angry... And even somehow horny-"

Levi let out a subtle laugh, and muttered "A little horny? "

Tears were now flowing out of Erwin's face. "He began talking about how he said he wasn't happy with how I was treating him."

Hanji nodded in acknowledgment to show that she was listening. "Go on."

"He kept saying how he felt like he was just being used as an object and how I didn't care for him anymore. And he was getting angrier and angrier as he went on, and when he went as far as to say he hated me... I snapped. It wasn't even out of sexual desire. It was out of pure anger mixed with alcohol. And then I... I can't remember."

Levi let out a dry laugh. "You can't remember? Bullshit. You know exactly what happened. You fucking slapped me and pinned me down, calling me a 'selfish bitch' and that I 'was ugrateful for everything you had given to me.' When I tried to escape, you pinned me down harder, and tied my hands to the table. You overpowered me and raped me because you were angry with me. What kind of reasoning was that? 'Oh, my boyfriend is breaking up with me so I better rape him to make him stay.' Bullshit. Complete. Fucking. Bullshit."

Erwin was covering his face, completley ashamed of what he had done. "It wasn't like that, Lev-"

"Oh really? It wasn't fucking like that? Well what was it then? What excuse do you have for doing such a thing?"

Hanji had to agree with this, Erwin really didn't have an excuse for this kind of thing. But she couldn't help but feel bad for her employer. He truly loved Levi. He was sobbing now. His tears covered his face and the ground below.

"Levi, I was drunk and angry. Please, please forgive me, I really don't have an excuse but please. I love you. I need you, Levi. You are my life."

Levi remained unphazed at Erwin's words and only looked at the man with disgust. "Like hell I will," he spat out and made a futile attempt to remove the shackles from his wrists. He heard Erwin's sobbing stop and the man click his tongue. Erwin looked up, his expression hard and stern, as though he had never been crying. The way Erwin could change faces like this almost scared Levi. Erwin stomped over to him and knelt down in front of him. With a strong hand, he gripped Levi's face and looked him dead in the eye.

"Now listen here. You are going to come back with us, whether as my lover or not. We're leaving as soon as we figure out what to do with this planet. Do you understand?" Erwin snapped. Levi only spit in is face in response. With a grimace, Erwin wiped it off and then slapped Levi across the face. Hard. Levi's head was violently whipped to the side from the impact. His cheek was on fire and he could taste blood in his mouth.

"Fucking animal..." He heard Erwin mumble. "Come on, Hanji. We need to check up on everyone else."

Hanji gave a worried look in Levi's direction. "But-"

"Now, Hanji. Come." Erwin stalked out of the tent and into the camp. Sparing a few glances back over her shoulder, she hesitantly followed.

And so Levi knelt there, awaiting what would happen to him. He wanted to be back with Eren. The one he truly loved. Not Erwin, the fucking maniac that he despised. He would find his way out of this, and back to Eren. Back to Mikasa. Back to Armin. Back to home. Where he belonged. Where he was accepted.

He tugged against the shackles once more, but knew that it was useless. He'd have to find different means of escape. As he was trying to come up with an idea, a girl's ear-splitting shriek shook him out of his thoughts.

_"No! Let me go! Give him back to me! Stop it! Why are you taking him from me?! Please! No! EREN!"_

**END CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger :p not sorry at all

So that's another chapter in the can. As always, please review. We really want to know what you think of this story so far and let us know if there's anything you'd like to see c: thanks!

See you in the future!


End file.
